Saving Levy
by Loveless Kitten
Summary: AU modern world/High school. Life gets a bit out of control when high school senior and resident bad boy, Gajeel Redfox, notices a shrimpy sophomore is hiding things and lying to her friends. Why does he care? What is she hiding? WARNING CONTAINS TRIGGERS AND CITRUS IN LATER CHAPTERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. GaLe, a little NaLu, GrVia, JeRza as well as team shadow gear and more.
1. Chapter 1: Noticed

Chapter One

AN: This story contains mature content and it is important that you read with a mature mindset. There are triggers and citrus. Please read at your own risk. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, the characters, or any book, song, or movie referenced within the story contents. I repeat THIS CONTAINS CITRUS AND TRIGGERS!_

 _ **-Rain pelted the ground as Team Shadow Gear rushed towards the guild house. Levy trailed behind Jet who was barely moving from his point of view. His breathing even and not a single sign of exhaustion showed itself; unlike Droy who dredged along behind the tiny lady, breathing heavily, sweat mixing equally with rain to coat his body in moisture. Levy's lungs burned and her muscles ached as if they were tearing. At a full four foot, seven inches and barely a hundred pounds the blunette was the tiniest member of Fairy Tail, Fiore's strongest magical guild, aside from the two youngest mages, Wendy and Romeo, and the Dragon Slayers' exceeds. Her big hazel eyes usually glued to her books were wide with fear as her team hurried to the shelter of the guild under the murderous gaze of Minerva, a dark mage.**_

 _ **Minerva watched her prey as the little Fairies ran through the down pour, scheming new ways to make them scream in pain and terror. Ever since the damn bookworm beat her to that damn cursed book a couple months back, Minerva has stalked and terrorized the small woman. She would steal back the Book of Zeref even if it meant brutally murdering the pathetic creature. As the blunette ran towards the only place she was safe, the villainous woman in the shadows threw a blast of magic at Levy's back. Smiling evilly, Minerva watched the girl go flying against a nearby building as her team mates slid to a stop in the road crying out her name. The trio were close enough to the guild hall for the Dragon Slayers inside to pick up on the screams due to their overdeveloped sense of hearing. In a matter of minutes the entirety of the Fairy Tail guild was in the road ready to defend their friend and Minerva was gone, leaving nothing but a faint scent and the aftermath of her attack behind.-**_

Levy woke up screaming in her small bedroom, eyes scanning her surroundings for an unknown assailant. Her orange walls covered in bookshelves stared back offering little comfort for her in her time of need. The usually cheerful stuffed animals looked twisted, casting terrifying shadows across the floor. A glance at her alarm clock sent a violent blast of fear through her as she quickly looked toward the door. The door was locked, but that did little to quail her fear as heavy foot steps came up the stairs. The scent of alcohol filled the air as a fist pounded on her door.

"SHUT YOUR NASTY WHORE MOUTH YOU BITCH! ONE MORE SOUND OUT OF YOU AND YOU'LL BE BLACK AND BLUE FOR A MONTH!" A gruff, slurred voice came from the other side of the door. The blunette hugged her knees to her chest and muffled her sobs as her father retreated back to the living room to drink himself back to sleep.

Derek McGarden was once Levy's hero. An ex-marine with a bachelors degree in both medicine and law and a devoted husband and father, Derek had a life any man would want. His wife, Nicolette, was a musician, artist and writer with a free spirit. She was a street performer in France when they met. A deployed marine at the time, Derek was on leave and looking for fun when he happened upon the small white haired woman playing guitar on the sidewalk outside a restaurant. The soulful melody danced through his heart and before he knew it he was captivated by the strange girl and after a fateful night in a hotel room and an emotional letter a few months later, Derek and Nicolette were married and expecting a small bundle of joy. Levy brought the couple endless days of joy and immeasurable pride as she learned to crawl, walk, and talk twice as fast as the average child. By the age of three, Levy was Derek's entire life and he was so proud of his little genius as she read her first book out loud to him while he was earning his degree in law, but that all changed on Levy's fifteenth birthday. In a rush to pick up Levy's cake in the pouring rain, Nicolette was blindsided by a speeding semi and passed away almost instantly. Derek later learned his now deceased wife was three months pregnant. Levy lost her mother and her hero in a single day as Derek spiraled deep into depression and alcohol becoming a violent, angry drunk. During the day her father was a prosecuting lawyer who put bad people behind bars, but when the sun went down and the alcohol came out he was an angry man who blamed his only daughter for the death of her mother. Nicolette's first gift to the man she loved had become his biggest burden in a single night.

Grabbing her orange backpack with the little black roses sewn decoratively on and heavy weighed down with her advanced placement text books, Levy gave her father a kiss on the cheek before leaving for school. It'd been a week since her nightmares began, bruises from the night before were expertly concealed from both her father and passers-by, but the bags under her eyes were getting darker each day. She told her concerned friends that it was lack of sleep due to studying. They believed her due to her love for books and learning. Little did she know her lies and attempts to hide her pain did not go un-noticed. A pair of deep red eyes saw every flinch and every twitch of nose made when she lied.

The little blunette two grades below Gajeel was hiding her pain again and lying to her friends about her sleepless nights. Not sure yet as to why the six foot eight senior bad boy cared so much about the shrimp of a sophomore bookworm, he watched from afar silently taking note of each lie, flinch, and tear she tried so hard to hide. Tying his raven hair back, he sat down beside his slightly creepy best friend as she obsessively watched the dark haired senior sitting near the shrimp.

Juvia Lockser was overly obsessed with the boy called Gray to the point where there were times Gajeel had to force her out of a very awkward and honestly disturbing daydream. Why the rain woman was so obsessed with the boy was a mystery to him, but he was willing to bet it was because the boy had a habit of losing his clothes. However, the creepy blunette insisted her love was pure, nurtured by the stripper's kindness and tolerance of her daydreams.

Gajeel and Juvia had been friends for years. As a child, Juvia was often bullied and often covered in bruises when she came to school. One day, Gajeel happened upon a sickening scene. The small ten year old blunette was trying to hold her own against five older boys. The boys took turns beating her and calling her names. His mind went black as he saw her bloody and bruised face streaked with tears. Twelve years old at the time, Gajeel was a scary young man. The piercings that lined his eyebrows, both sides of his nose and his chin coupled with his long black hair, unique red eyes, and towering height made the boy intimidating to other kids. Without thinking about it, Gajeel rushed into the fray to save the strange girl. Soon the five boys were bloody and unconscious, Juvia was safe, and he was in a pair of cuffs on his way to the jail house to await his father's wrath. The two had become close friends as the years passed.

Eventually, Juvia opened up about her home life when the duo were a few years older. At fifteen, Gajeel went to court a second time on Juvia's behalf after discovering the girl's stepfather, Jose, was abusing her both sexually and physically. After a year of investigating, Gajeel was found innocent in the case under the pretense of having protected of a person incapable of protecting themselves. Jose was sentenced to twenty years of prison, ten years parole, and required to register as a sex offender upon his release from the ICU, provided he wake up from the coma. Gajeel's aunt, Grandeeney, later adopted Juvia after further information came to light showing Jose as the person responsible for the girl losing her mother.

As a teen mother, Heather was abandoned by Juvia's father, Mika, and left to raise her child alone. When her daughter turned one, Heather went searching for her ex-lover only to find he had dies two months prior from severe injuries obtained during a freak car accident. On Juvia's third birthday her mother met a strange man named Jose at the store while picking up the cake for the party. They hit it off and fell deeply in love. It seemed like a fairy tale ending. Heather fell ill shortly after their marriage a year later. Her sudden death when the girl was five left her only child an orphan under Jose's custody until her eighteenth birthday.

"Gajeel?" Juvia called her friend back to reality. "You're staring awfully hard at that sophomore over there. Juvia thinks you like her."

"Tch-" Gajeel grunted and looked away from the tiny creature who had begun to haunt his every dream. Silently finishing his food, he let his mind wander, slowly becoming obsessed with the fairy like girl. What was she hiding? Why was she lying to her childhood friends? What was going on with Shrimp?

"What's wrong with Juvia's beloved friend?" The persistent rain woman questioned.

"Woman, lay off!"

"Juvia will not! Juvia loves her friend and Juvia's friend is clearly bothered. Juvia will not 'lay off' until she is sure her friend is okay!" Gajeel cursed the blunette beside him as he turned back to the smaller one across the cafeteria from him as she picked up that heavy bag of hers, a flinch of pain went un-noticed once again by her friends. The Stripper and Flame Brain were one thing, always fighting over nothing, Bunny Girl was usually too preoccupied in writing her "novel" to notice anything, and that accursed red headed demon, Erza, was staring longingly at a piece of strawberry cake. Those four were worthless most of the time, but the fat boy with the goofy hair (Droy?) and the star of the track team, Jet, were Shrimp's best friends since who knows when. The trio were damn near inseparable. Those two idiots should have noticed something was wrong.

School was letting out for the day and Levy was exhausted. Tired from lack of sleep and insatiable pain, the small girl was ready to go home. She wanted a hot bath to ease her pain. Suddenly, a white haired junior named Lyon slammed into her. Her books fell to the floor as she crumpled in pain; Lyon's calculus textbook had been jabbed into her blackening bruise that covered the left side of her ribcage. Unable to take the pain Levy's legs gave out and the ground rushed up to meet her. The girl's eyes squeezed closed in expectation of the impact that never came. Slowly, those big hazel eyes opened to find a pair of huge, muscular, pierced arms riddled with scars wrapped around her waist gently as to not hurt or frighten her. Levy lifted her head to find the school's resident bad ass cradling her body, his piercing eyes full of anger she didn't understand.

The boy lifted Levy up into his arms and threw her bag over his shoulder alongside his own. Too scared to open her mouth and anger the scary being holding her four feet off the ground, the blunette allowed him to carry her to the side of a black 1987 Chevy Silverado. Balancing the girl in one arm, the large senior opened the passenger side door with the other hand before setting her in the passenger seat. Gajeel placed his large body in the opening of the door blocking her escape and turned his crimson eyes on her. Levy swallowed, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Okay, Shrimp, I've seen you lie to your fucking idiot friends for a long time now. You're usually so damn hyper almost like an energizer bunny on fucking crack with a stack of books bigger than you, but lately you're a goddamn drag. You have fucking bags under your eyes darker then my fucking hair. Now you almost pass out in pain from a goddamn light jab to the fucking ribs? Spill. What the fuck is going on with you, Shrimp?" The small sophomore in front of Gajeel visibly flinched with every fact he pointed out.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." Her voice was so quiet it was almost non-existent.

"Cut the shit, Shorty. I can tell when you are lying. Just fucking spill it." Those crimson eyes were boring into her seeking the truth. "I'm going to say this only once, Shrimp, and I never fucking say it, but please tell me what's going on?"

How could she say no when the scariest man in school was begging for the truth behind the scenes of a blue haired girl half his size? Levy looked deep into the eyes of the concerned giant before her. Why was this beast of a human being so worried about a girl he's never acknowledged before? Gajeel must have seen the hesitation in her eyes because his gruff voice soon filled her ears again.

"Look lets start easy. What's your name, Shrimp?"

"L-Levy. Levy McGarden..." She all but squeaked.

"Good. Mine is Gajeel Redfox. Now, how about we go get some shakes and chat?" Levy nodded softly in acceptance to his invite. "Buckle up, Short-stack. I'll let that damn Bunny Girl know you're with me so those fucking morons don't fucking freak out when they can't find your small ass."

Gajeel left to find the girl's friends as she buckled herself into his truck. She could just barely be seen over the dash making the truck seem somewhat larger. It would have been funny if things weren't so serious. Shrimp was clearly in a terrible predicament. He only hoped he could get the truth out of her before it was too late. Things had to be bad if that tiny girl was willing to open up to a stranger instead of the friends she spent every day with.

As Gajeel approached the group of Levy's friends, the group went quiet one after the other. Bunny Girl looked surprised, Flame Brain and the Stripper had matching looks wanting to fight, Erza just stared while Jet and Droy looked like they'd piss themselves at any moment. The group was comprised of Lucy Heartfilia, a sophomore (Bunny Girl), Natsu Dragneel, a senior (Flame Brain), Gray Fulbuster, a senior (The Stripper), Erza Scarlet, a junior, Jet and Droy, both seniors (their last names escaped Gajeel's mind). Lucy seemed the easiest to approach so Gajeel headed towards the busty blonde.

"Oi! Bunny Girl, I'm taking the shrimp out for a shake and a talk."

"Bunny Girl? Shrimp? I'm sorry I don't understand anything you just said." The spacey sophomore looked up at him confused.

"Fuck. Let me spell it out for you, Bunny Girl. You came to school two fucking years go in fucking childish bunny pajamas thus I call you goddamn Bunny Girl. The Shrimp is the fucking blue haired midget you fucking hang out with. Damn." Gajeel grunted.

"How do you know our dear Levy, Gajeel?" Erza asked. Leave it to the scary red head to be the rational one in the group. Before Gajeel could answer, however, Natsu cut him off.

"Hey, Metal Head, you hurt my friend and I'll kick your ass."

"Flame Brain, I ain't gonna hurt the Shrimp. If any of you get worried or need her for any reason text or call her cell and I'll bring her to you. I just wanna talk to the tiny woman." With that, Gajeel turned around, walking back to the Shrimp tucked tight into his truck seat.


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Up

Chapter Two

 _ **AN: So I decided to add a new chapter after my first followers Sllane joined two of my friends in awaiting my next chapter. I am so thankful to you for following and Guest who was the first to add a review stating only that they enjoyed Chapter One. Hopefully more will join the ranks. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, SONGS, MOVIES, OR BOOKS REFERENCED WITHIN. I AM MERELY THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY AND OWN ONLY MY OWN WRITTINGS. TRIGGER WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

* * *

Gajeel watch as the soft eyed blunette sipped quietly at her strawberry orange shake. Her eyes, big and hazel, held so much sorrow, fear, and pain. The silence ran for about fifteen minutes until the man just couldn't take it anymore. Brain frantic with thoughts racing over ways to get the tiny shrimp to talk about herself.

"Shrimp?" His gruff voice sounded oddly soft as he tried to gain her attention. The sun was dancing in her soft blue locks as a butterfly landed on the fake flowers on her bright orange headband. Gajeel took a moment to take in the girl's true beauty. She was quite a few inches short of five feet. Her head barely reached his chest, so he was nearly two feet taller then her. She had soft, pale skin that held a slight dusting of pink across her nose. Delicate, pink as a rose lips held scarring and cuts from her teeth, a habit of picking at the skin around her mouth a sign of her overwhelming anxiety. Dressed in a simple orange tank top under a black hoodie and a pair of cut off blue jean shorts faded from years of wear, she kicked one foot ever so gently forward as an old pair of converse riddles with quotes from her favorite books dangled inches from the concrete. Small scars marked her knees from childhood adventures, gradually blending back in with the paleness around them as the years passed leaving only ghosts behind. She was gorgeous. Unaware of the boy staring at her, drinking in her beauty, the tiny girl stared hard at the table.

"Why do you call me that?"

"What? Shrimp? Well, because you're so goddamn tiny." Levy stared even harder at the table, puffing out her cheeks angrily. He'd hit a nerve. "Besides, Shrimp is much better than fucking chipmunk."

"Chipmunk?" Levy questioned glancing up momentarily.

"You're face. When you're pissed, you puff out your cheeks like a fucking chipmunk."

"You're so mean." Her tiny voice could barely be heard. "Why did you bring me here if you were just going to make fun of me you could have done it at school."

"I ain't here to make fun of you, Squirt, I'm here to talk about you."

"Why? I could disappear tomorrow and it wouldn't effect you at all. Why do you want to know anything about me?" Her voice was quieter then before. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to peer out into the empty street before them. Her hand tapped softly against the patio table creating a beat that seemed all too sorrowful to be coming from her tiny fingers. Moisture began to cloud her eyes, rising steadily over her irises until her pupils began to drown in the salty fluid. All too soon the liquid fled her gaze to race down to her jaw. She made no move to wipe away her tears, however. "No one would care if I never showed my face again. They won't miss me when I'm gone."

 _Wrong, Shrimp, I would. Your friends, teachers, and classmates would. You may think you're invisible, easy to miss, but you're not. People just don't see you when it's crowded cause you're a goddamn shrimp of a girl._ Gajeel could see it. The pain, the sorrow, the self hate; all swimming inside her, building into a whirl-wind of darkness. One that was nearing a destructive end if left to brew. How far had she taken things already? Was it too late? Could he even save her? He had to know how far into the darkness she has sank. Slowly, so not to scare her, he took hold of her wrist. His hold was gentle in the event that she was already to that point. She fought at first, but gave up way too easy. It was a major flag. She was giving up. It was her final attempt to ask for help. Was it already that bad? No. He had to try. He had to save her somehow. Why? He had no clue, but something deep inside his soul screamed at him to protect the small fairy like girl before him. "Oi, Shrimp. Will you let me see?"

"Not here. Can we go somewhere else? I don't want others to know." Shame darkened her voice as she looked away from him.

"Sure, Shrimp. Lets head to my house. There's no chance of any onlookers out that way."

Two hours later, the pair sat outside Gajeel's home. Levy had refused to look at him once he rolled up her sleeve. The angry crimson and faded pink lines that crisscrossed over her wrist in layers glared at them. The freshest mark dripped red onto the porch. Years of pain shown on her skin as she tried to make her emotional turmoil physical in attempts to heal it like a scraped knee. Gajeel stared at the bleeding wound and the wounds of the past, drinking in her pain, making mental notes of her battle, counting the scars and adding up the time she spent in hell. He wanted to take it all away, give her all that time wasted in pain back to her. Gently wrapping his bandanna around the dripping wound, he helped her up and lead her into the house, intent on caring for her.

Gajeel's house was huge. The house was a three story, Victorian styled mansion neatly decorated and embellished with intricate iron carvings. A large iron dragon wrapped around the mansion to rest its head on the roof of the estate. Two stained glass orbs rested in the dragon's face glowing a soft red in the sunlight. Roses twisted up the sides of the porch and crawled along the fence. The white of the house itself seemed almost too bright as it contrasted with the deepness of the roses and the metallic darkness of the iron. Iron statues gave life to a garden as fairies and beasts of all kinds danced among the flowers and trees. A huge pool lay nestled among the shade of the cherry blossom trees. Iron flowers intertwined to form furniture in a beautiful design that stole the breath of passers-by.

The inside of the house was just as amazing. The opening room was spacious and well decorated with dragons and fairies dancing in the glow of a fire place lined with iron roses. Three arched openings lead to different rooms. The one on the left lead to a large theater like room complete with a popcorn machine and bar. A huge flat screen tv covered an entire wall with large speakers rested along the ceiling of the adjourning walls and rows of seats took residence in the center of the room. A heart warming movie about a kid and their pet played out on the screen as a head of messy blue hair peered up at it. Wendy, a young orphan taken in by Gajeel's father, was absorbed into the movie so much so that she hadn't heard the older teens enter the house.

Through the right hand opening lay a very conventional living room. Two large black sofas sat angled toward each other facing a had built iron coffee table. Book shelves lined one side of the room an a large bay window took up the opposing wall, overlooking the garden outside. The hard wood floors of the mansion gave the room a warmer tone as the gray walls and black furniture left the room feeling impersonal. It was obvious the house was decorated to fit its owner. Impersonal and professional.

The third arch lead to a room decorated only with a gray shag rug that lined the center of the floor and lead up the stairs. A chandelier of twisted iron hung in the center of the open room sending shadows in the shapes of dancing fairies and dragons over the soft gray walls. Two iron fairies stood guard on either side of the stair case. Each fairy held a candelabra of iron roses and red candles. A large painting hung above the stairs on the second floor of the mansion. In the masterpiece a delicate woman held the claw of a fearsome dragon as fire raged around them.

Gajeel lead Levy towards the stairs just as a huge man with almost as many piercings as the senior came around the corner cutting them off. The man was an inch or so shy of seven foot with eyes as eerie as they were beautiful. They bore into Gajeel in a questioning manner. Dressed in a black suit and tie combo, he wore no accessories other than a simple wedding band. His hair was cut short adding to the aura of professionalism that flowed from his body in waves. A more intimidating figure Levy had never before met in her life.

Metalicana was a well known artist as well as a county judge. Indifferent to those around him he ruled over the court room with an iron fist before returning home to his son and adopted daughter for a relaxing evening of iron sculpting and occasional family brawls that ended with a movie marathon. Gajeel and Wendy were always seeking more time with their father even if that meant landing a punch against his hard head. Loving and devoted to his kids, the man was strict with curfews and grades as well as visits from peers of the opposite sex. Bringing home a girl for Gajeel meant being restricted to the lower floors of the house, doors open, lights on, and a series of personal and invasive questions by his father. Levy was no exception.

"Boy, you know the rules. Why must you insist on trying to break them?" The older man's voice was very similar to Gajeel's but there was a distinct difference that Levy just couldn't put her finger on.

"Oi! It's not like that old man. She's fucking injured and the goddamn first aid kit is upstairs."

"How bad is the injury? Accidental or on purpose? Should I call an ambulance or her parents?"

"Probably needs fucking stitches. On fucking purpose. Needs to stay the fuck between us." Gajeel answered without missing a beat. "I need more time."

"Name and age?" Levy tried to make sense of the conversation, but she'd lost a lot of blood over the course of the day and her mind had gone foggy. She leaned against Gajeel as her body became heavier.

"Levy McGarden. She's a goddamn sophomore and she's lost too much fucking blood. Sorry, Pops, but we'll continue this after I get her taken fucking care of."

"Indeed. I expect details, boy." Levy felt darkness close in on her as she was suddenly scooped up into a pair of muscular arms.

Levy came to a little while later. She was resting on a couch in the living room. Gajeel and his father sat across from her discussing the events that had unfolded before them. They sounded serious and extremely irate. Their voices caught her attention as she lay quiet, listening.

"Boy, are you saying you believe this young lady to be in an abusive situation at home?" Metalicana's voice dripped in anger. "Have you talked to her about this?"

"We were getting to it when I realized she was cutting. I put the fucking thing on hold to take care of her goddamn injury. I was planning to talk afterwards, but the damn Shrimp passed out on me." Gajeel's reply was softly spoken even though it was crudely worded. "Pops, I don't think I can save her. She's too far gone. Bookworm's smart enough to know she cut too fucking deep and needed medical attention. She ignored a near fatal wound to go to fucking school."

"Who is she to you, boy?" Silence filled the room before Metalicana spoke again. "She's special to you even though you don't know why. Her spirit calls to you, beckoning you to her side even though you haven't gotten to know her. You ache to protect her and take away her pain. You love her, but you don't know her."

"Shut up." Gajeel growled as if embarrassed by these revelations. "She deserves better."

Lucy watched as her best friend rode off in a large black truck with the scariest guy in town. Something was wrong with Levy. She had lost most of her pep and seemed to flinch at the smallest of things. She tried to hide it, but just that morning when Levy's sleeve slid slightly up her arm, just for a moment, the blonde had seen the cuts though. The blunette was self harming and Lucy was scared. She didn't want to lose her best friend. Then there was that thing from earlier. Lyon had bumped into Levy, ever so slightly,and the small girl had crumpled. Almost as if she were in intense pain. Why would Levy, a bookworm with with no dangerous habits be it so much pain though? Lucy had to know what was going on, one way or another. The blunette was her best friend. They grew up together. Their mothers were friends from the cradle. They did everything together. Told each other everything. Or at least Lucy thought they had. Now, Levy was with Gajeel. Telling him what was wrong, not her. What was she hiding?

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice came out hurt and confused. The blonde looked up at her pink haired boy beside her. "Natsu, something's wrong with Levy. I think she's hurt."

"What do you mean, Luce? We just saw her. She's fine. Gajeel won't hurt her." The boy smiled a lopsided grin and began to rummage through his bag looking for food. "Yo, Droy! Got any food?"

The boy in question looked up, shaking his head. A childhood friend of Levy's, Droy was showing Jet his latest biology project. He had crossbred a red rose with some lavender creating a purplish rose that bloomed like a lavender bush. It was a beautiful flowering plant that smelt like a mixture of both parent plants. "I have to come up with a name for it by Thursday afternoon."

"Why don't you name it after Levy, Droy? You know she's been acting kind of funny lately. It might make her feel better." Erza suggested. "It would be the sweetest thing ever if someone named a new species of plant after the one they love!"

"Natsu, I think we should call Levy and see if she's okay." Lucy said still worried about the blunette now long gone.

"Luce, give the boy a chance. If something's wrong with Levy maybe Gajeel can help her. I don't like it much either, but he saw her struggling before we did. Let him try."

"Excuse me? Are you Lucy and Natsu?" A soft voice interrupted the two friends. Juvia had joined the fray looking sad.

"Yes?" The blonde answered hesitantly. "Gajeel has asked me to talk with you about Levy."

* * *

 _ **AN: Please, please, please read and review! I need your reviews! It's hard to write for you guys if you don't give input.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Exposed

Chapter 3

 **AN: This chapter is for Guest and my six followers of the story. Guest added a review after I posted the last chapter stating that they liked the story, but believed Gajeel was cussing too much. I just want to say that Gajeel's cussing is purposefully like this. He uses it as a defense mechanism. When he become too vulnerable for his liking he begins to cuss frequently in attempts to distance himself from the people around him. Don't worry, the cussing will begin to die down more as he gets comfortable with the people around him.**

 **Now for another matter. I am having issues with formatting when uploading the story. When I upload it smashes the paragraphs together forming a huge block of text. I've been trying to fix it as much as possible but some of the paragraphs are not separating the way I want them to. If this bothers you PM me and we can work out a way for you to read the story as it should be.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I feel very uninspired to write more with so little feed back. I have six followers but only one review per chapter. Come on, guys! I need to know what you think! I'm very insecure about this. It is my first fan-fiction! Okay, rant over and just so we're clear I OWN ONLY THE STORY. ALL CHARACTERS, SONGS, BOOKS, AND MOVIES REFERENCED ARE NOT MINE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER!**

Gajeel watched as Levy walked slowly up to the white house before him. She was scared. He could see it plain as day, but she refused to talk to him about home matters. The wound over her ribs was still a mystery and so far she hadn't allowed him to glimpse more then just her wrist, which she hid once stitched. Sighing, he watched the little blunette look back one last time before entering the house.

Metalicana was still up, reading in the living room, when Gajeel entered his home. Wendy was sound asleep in a strange position in front of the TV in the other room. She was upside-down in her seat with one slippered foot thrown over the top of the chair and the other over the arm rest. Her head lay crooked against the other arm rest, one hand in the popcorn bowl and the other twisted up underneath her back. Gajeel laughed, slowly extracting his baby sister from her seat. Her weight was almost non-existent as he carried her to her bedroom on the second floor.

Wendy's room was a rather large and well decorated space that contained every item the child had to her name. A small twin mattress lay on the floor in one corner of the room, nestled in the nook between two bookshelves, with a sky blue blanket draped over it. A single while pillow lay perched like a cloud against the blue. Twelve books, varying in height, thickness, and contents rested on one shelf of the first bookcase. Small toys, snow globes, photos, and pieces of clothing singed and dirty lay randomly across the rest of the shelving. A small white dresser only half full and a plain mirror rested against the wall to the left. The rest of the room was bare, save the plain curtains that hung over her large window. Gajeel could still remember the day he painted the walls of the room to mirror the sky outside in hopes of cheering the little girl up.

The bare room often bothered Metalicana, leaving him concerned over his new daughter's happiness. The queen sized four poster bed and large dresser, both hand carved from jade, were remove upon request by the child. The hundreds of stuffed animals, dresses, books, and electronics that once filled the room awaiting her arrival were donated to orphanages and homeless shelters. The only thing the girl kept was a single carved iron rose. Wendy was a sweet girl with a big heart, a girl who could have anything she wanted, but chose to live with only what she saved from the fire.

Gajeel tucked his baby sister in and turned out the light before retreating from the room in search of his father. He needed advice and Metalicana had more than enough. His father sat in the same spot he was in when the boy got home. The man put his book down as his son sat heavily beside him. Worry shadowed the boy's features as he prepared to speak. "She was scared."

 _ **-Levy danced through the oncoming waves, singing as the sun warmed her skin. Jet and Droy were brawling in the sand just out of tide's reach over who would rub sunscreen on her back. Suddenly, a shadow spread over the water around her like oil, suffocating her in fear. Large, combat toned arms grabbed the girl from behind, pulling her into the sea. The water filled her lungs as she fought to get away. Her arms sliced through the water as her legs kicked out at her attacker. Something sparkled near her waist catching her eye. A plain silver wedding ring shone against the shadowy arms around her. She knew that ring. Her panic rose rapidly as her father's arms drug her deeper into the dark swirling liquid around her.-**_

Levy sat up and searched her room with fearful eyes before stopping at the door. She could hear her father coming up the stairs, drunk off whiskey and angered by memories of days spent in the arms of his beloved. It was nights like this that left her paralyzed in fear. She sat quiet, careful not to move as though it would trigger what was to come. The handle to the door shifted slightly, claiming her attention, for a moment she forgot how to breathe. The door was unlocked!

Derek slowly opened the door. He wanted to hug his baby. Wanted to show love to the only thing left of his wife. He knew she was hurting too and wanted to comfort the child his wife had fought hard to bring into this world. Deep down, he knew Nicolette's death was an accident and no one was to blame, but he couldn't help himself. As soon as the door opened and he looked into those eyes, eyes that once belonged to his love, eyes now round in fear. The anger built and built. He moved to sit next to her as her shaking, sweat covered body flinched in fear. He wanted to tell her he was sorry but instead his anger fueled by alcohol was nearing its peak.

"Levy?" Derek's slurred voice managed to form his sixteen year old daughter's name. His eyes watched as she flinched and looked away from him. He felt his stomach tighten as self hatred forced his anger over the edge. The alcohol took over and everything went black.

Levy watched as Derek's eyes filled with rage. He was blacking out, there was no way out of the room with him sitting next to her, this was going to hurt. She barely had time to flinch before his hand closed around her throat cutting off her air supply and lifting her from the bed. Suddenly, her body was airborne, flying into the wall opposite her bed and crumpling into a limp pile of flesh on the floor. A boot made contact with her still bruised ribs making her yelp in pain as a fist crashed into the back of her head. Fingers closed within her hair and pulled her to her feet moments before another fist made contact with her stomach forcing her to double over dry heaving. Derek's foot sprang out towards her knocking her back to the ground where he continued to kick her for several minutes before grabbing her by the front of her shirt and throwing her against the wall a second time. Alcohol fumes filled the air in front of Levy's face, nauseating her, as her father lifted her up and held her inches above the ground glaring at her. His fist pulled back, ready to strike as her big hazel eyes slammed shut as she shook in expectation of the pain soon to come. A fist slammed into her face and forced a new yelp from her lips. The floor came up to meet her fast as Derek released her saying something about her being worthless and a waste of his time. His shadow retreated from the room as his bruised and frightened child lay frozen on the floor, not wanting to give him a new reason to hurt her.

Levy woke early the next day. Derek had blackened her eye and left a hand print on her throat that was slowly turning colors. She couldn't face her friends, teachers, or classmates like that and she couldn't miss school or her father would add more bruises to the ones already forming so the teen went to her closest and pulled a shoe box full of expensive, well developed concealer and makeup out from under her spare school bag.

The makeup was collected over the last few months as Derek's attacks became more and more vicious. It hurt to apply it, even slight pressure over the bruises made her want to cry, but she needed to hide them. With Gajeel watching her every move, Levy couldn't afford to show even the slightest sign of what had happened last night. Careful not to leave any trace of the bruises forming, she covered her skin in a nice even coating. Pulling her hair back with a black headband, she dressed in a simple white tee under her black hoodie and a pair of jeans. The waistband of her pants and the straps of her bra dug into her bruising flesh, but wasn't too painful. She could handle it.

Three hours later, Levy came down the stairs to grab her bag before leaving for school. As she went to run out the door, Derek came into the living room and caught her wrist. He pulled her to a stop and hugged the small blunette to his chest. He hadn't hugged her in so long, in froze her in place. His embrace was warm and soft. He smelt of soap and his clothes were clean. Looking up into his face, levy could see that the scruffy beard he had grown was gone. His eyes were clear for the first time in months.

"Dad?" levy's voice was quiet. She didn't want to trigger a violent outburst.

"Levy, I'm going down to see my old commanding officer today. Gonna see if I can re-enlist. I think its time for me to go on another tour. I know leaving a sixteen year old girl on her own is not necessarily seen as right, but you can stay with your friend, Lucy, for a while, right pumpkin?" Derek's voice shook. He was hiding something.

"Yes, sir. I will talk to Lucy today and we can make all necessary arrangements after dinner tonight. I have to go now. Don't want to be late for class." Levy spoke steadily in attempts to encourage her father to return to a normal life style instead of drowning himself in alcohol. "I love you, Dad."

Gajeel watched as the pint sized blunette walked across the parking lot, stopping occasionally to take a deep breath and touch her side. It had happened again. She was injured and trying to hide it. A whimper beside him had pulled his eyes from the blunette to the blonde beside him. Having been informed by the rain woman about Shrimp's situation, Levy's friends had ambushed Gajeel outside of the school wanting more information. The blonde was in tears watching as her childhood friend tried to hide the pain. The boy beside her pulled her into him, placing his pink head on top of her blonde one. The shirtless black headed boy hid his gaze as anger consumed him. On the other side of Gajeel, a red headed beauty took on the look of a half crazed demon. They now saw their small friend the way he had always seen the bookworm. Sighing, he separated himself from the group and approached the girl.

Levy squeaked as she was suddenly, very gently, lifted into the air. Two large, pierced arms cradled her body against a large hard chest, radiating warmth. Looking up, her hazel gaze met a crimson one. Gajeel carried her towards her friends, all waiting near his black truck in the corner of the lot. She watched as Natsu held a crying Lucy as Grey and Erza fought to control their anger. They knew.

Ten minutes later, Gajeel, Levy and the rest of the group sat in dead silence as the truck rolled around the bending road that lead to Gajeel's house. Having ditched school in an attempt to help the small sophomore deal with the cruel hand fate had dealt her, the group had agreed to go to the Redfox mansion for an intervention of sorts.

Once at the mansion, Juvia, Lucy and Erza pulled Levy into the downstairs bathroom to inspect her body for injuries. The girls stripped her down and washed away the makeup she had spent hours applying that morning. They left her bra and panties alone but took pictures of the bruises that covered her body from angles that hid her more intimate parts from view. Lucy cried the whole time, muttering about being a horrible friend and getting sick as the cuts on Levy's wrists were brought to light. Once all the bruising had been photographed and a full list of her injuries were made, the women dressed her in a loose fitting sundress so her body could relax a little. The small blunette insisted on keeping her hoodie on, however.

The women rejoined the men in the living room with the photographic evidence of Levy's abuse. As the group sat staring in shock at the pictures of large deep black bruises covering roughly seventy-five percent of her body, Metalicana walked into the room with Wendy in his arms. The small girl was asleep with a newly formed cast on her right wrist. Gajeel immediately got up and went to his sister. Pulling her from his father's arms, he looked up at the older man questioningly.

"I'm assuming you and this group of teens, most of which I've never seen before, are here to discuss Miss Levy and her attempts to hide her abuse, therefore, I'll ignore the fact that you all skipped school. Before you jump to angry yelling, your sister fell off the stage at school during her dance rehearsal and broke her wrist. She'll be fine." Metalicana said, approaching the table to take in the pictures that lay on the surface. Upon seeing the damage done to the tiny teenage girl before him, his appearance was overcome by anger. He seemed to become a dragon even though he was just a man. Levy took an involuntary step back.

"Gajeel," Metalicana's voice sent shivers through every one in the room. "Who did this?"

"Levy's father left the bruises, the blonde, the redhead, and Juvia took the photos." Gajeel responded without missing a beat. "Pops, I want her safe. I can't see her like this anymore."

"Gajeel?" Levy whispered. She looked weak. "Gajeel, something's wrong. I don't feel right."

"Gajeel get the truck. Juvia get some cold water. Lucy call the hospital tell them we're coming in fast with an emergency case. Natsu find some blankets. Grey get the door. I'll get Wendy and Levy to the truck. Now!" Metalicana yelled taking Wendy from Gajeel and pulling Levy towards him as he moved to follow Gajeel out the door.

"Yo, Old Man!" Natsu yelled running after them with some blankets draped over his arm. "How did you know our names?"

Metalicana looked back at the boy, sighed, and tossed a phone to him. Inside the phone was a list of numbers belonging to the parents/guardians of all teens present. There were even numbers to the teachers at school and to the doctors at every hospital around the immediate area.

"Hey, man, what is this?" Natsu asked.

"Boy, shut up get in and buckle up. We don't have time for this! Levy's got internal bleeding and I for one don't want her to die." Metalicana snapped.

 **AN: This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I got writer's block half way through and just wanted to get out something to my followers and loyal readers. I NEED you to read and review! I need your thoughts. I feel insecure about my work. I want to know what you think, want, love, and hate. PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surgery

Chapter Four

 **AN: I'm gonna try to get out more chapters soon. I'm just not as inspired lately. I'm grateful to all my followers and to any favorites I've gotten. I promise its not you guys. There's been a lot of hate and drama going on in my life right now. I'm stressed out and it's blocking my creative juices. Seriously could use some friends. Just someone to talk to.**

 **This chapter is going to focus mainly on how Metalicana knew the kids.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **One Year Ago (The night Nicolette died)**

Metalicana looked at his phone for the tenth time that day. It was the annual PTA meeting at Gajeel's school and a large group of parents were crowded around a tall blonde woman who was more manners then spirit. She seemed like a nice enough lady, just a little on the snobbish side of life. The posh woman was the mother of a brat a year or two under his son's grade. Something must have happened causing a ruckus. The blonde was on her phone talking calmly to what sounded like her distraught daughter screaming through the small pink device. Tears ran down her eyes as she attempted to console her child.

"See you in ten, baby. Its gonna be alright," the lady cooed.

Ten minutes later, a young blonde the spitting image of the woman with the phone burst through the door, a large group of young teens in tow behind her looking for their parents. Tears filled their eyes as the blonde child screamed about someone dying in a car accident. Their parents tried to quiet the upset kids enough to understand why they were here crying.

"Lucy! Calm down, child. I can't understand what you're saying, dear," the posh blonde said to her daughter.

Metalicana noticed as he went around the room a parent in every grade level but senior and junior were there comforting a child. Igneel was telling a pink haired boy named Natsu that these things happen and to just be there for their friend, while Ur comforted her adopted son he was sure went by Gray. Rob, an elderly man who had some childhood tie to Makarov, another judge who worked for the same law firm as Metalicana, was comforting an intimidating red head by the name of Erza.

Suddenly, a small blunette unseen by the other parents stood up on a chair and whistled. Her eyes were rubbed raw and tears flowed freely. She seemed to be in a great deal of distress. Her blue locks were pulled back into a ponytail, curling wildly around her small neck. A gold headband shone bright in the florescent lights above the child. Around her throat was a delicate chain with a pendant reading _birthday babe_ dangling gently from it. Dressed in an orange and white sundress and gold heels, the girl barely reached eye level with the parents, whose attention she was trying desperately to claim. Another shrill whistle passed through her pink lips echoing around the room as parents and children fell silent.

Once every beng in the room had quieted and turned to the small girl, her broken, hurting voice filled the air. "I'm sorry to intrude, but while enjoying my fifteenth birthday party we were informed that my mother, Nicolette McGarden, was blindsided by a semi this afternoon while retrieving a cake she had special ordered for the celebration. My mother was pronounced dead at the scene of the accident. As the party will not be continuing due to the fact that I am grieving the loss of my closest friend and mother, your children will be staying here with you instead of waiting for you to come get them from my house. Thank you for your time and please don't take pity on me. While I no longer have a mother to hold me when I feel pain like this one, I still have my father."

A brave speech from a broken teenage girl. Metalicana could appreciate the girl's bravado, but such a young girl losing someone so closed to her shouldn't be the one informing her friends and their parents of such a thing. It tore at the iron heart inside the man as he watched from afar.

"Levy, baby, where's your father?" The blonde woman asked as she pulled the girl from the chair and into a hug.

"Dad's dealing with the authorities and paramedics at the moment. Mrs. Heartfilia, would you mind taking me home? Dad said he wouldn't be home til late tonight. I'm sure he's gonna spend some time at the bar tonight." The blunette child looked at the floor as if ashamed at what she'd just said.

- **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **Present Day (In vehicle on way to hospital)**

The air was silent and stiff as his story sunk in and the teens all looked away from each other. Anger filled Metalicana's chest as he realized the one person Levy thought she could rely on after her mother died was the one person she was scared to death of now. He let the silence around him settle as he drove. Finally Natsu spoke up.

"You were there that night, that's how you knew our names." It was a blunt statement, but Metalicana appreciated it nonetheless.

"It goes a bit further than that, boy." He sighed, "I was also the judge who took on the case involving the semi driver. All of your parents were called to make an appearance in the court room to give statements on Nicolette's behalf. Statements used to prove that Levy's mother was obedient of the law at all times when driving and that the accident was in no way to the fault of the recently deceased victim. When asked how they knew the woman, they all said their children were friends."

"You were the one you convicted him of negligent driving, driving above the speed limit, failing to heed a red light, careless driving, manslaughter and texting while driving?"

"Indeed. He should still be in a cell somewhere having his arse raped for another couple years."

"You sentenced him to five to ten years, the max you could get away with."

"Well, he deserved it."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Two hours later the gamg sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for news on Levy. She had been rushed into surgery as soon as they'd entered the hospital. Erza, having been left out of the rescue mission, was placed in charge of calling parents and informing the school of what was going on. She seemed quite fond of her role, however as she adopted a strangely professional way of speaking as she called each parent. Natsu and Gray argued and fought until the nurses informed them that if they continued to act like spoiled brats they'd be removed from the building until Levy was in recovery. Lucy paced anxiously as Gajeel and Juvia sat silently on either side of the large and angry Metalicana.

It seemed like forever before the doctor finally came out of the operation room removing gloves coated in Levy's blood. Gajeel thought he'd be sick as he watched the doctor remove the gloves, place them in a bio-hazard bag to be disposed of in the healthiest way, then turn to face them looking grim. Everything seemed to slow down, his heart was pounding heavily inside his chest, trying to rip his chest open, his eyes began to blur, and his palms got sweaty. He swallowed hard before cautiously asking about the small girl. "Is she okay, Doc?"

"Miss Levy is going to pull through fine, however, there seems to be more damage than we originally thought. Levy is going to have to be kept under supervision for the next two weeks." the doctor said with a sigh, "There were multiple broken ribs stabbing into her tissues causing intense bleeding around her heart and lungs. She's lucky she wasn't stabbed in the vital organs themselves. We also had to break and reset several bones, namely her right wrist, left index finger, two other ribs in the lower rib cage, a tow, and her right ankle. She also has severe bruising over about 75% of her body."

Gajeel went as pale as newly fallen snow on a clear sunny day. His heart seemed to thump harder in his chest at each word until he felt like it would burst.


	5. Chapter 5: Change

Chapter Five

 **AN: So this story hasn't been as popular as my latest one, but it being my first it means a lot to me. I have a few followers on it that I'd like to dedicate this chapter to. If you are a fan of Saving Levy, this chapter is for you. This is my way to thank you for sticking with me on this story. Please feel free to message me and say hi. I love hearing from you guys.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Beep... beep... beep...

 _What is that noise?_

Beep... beep... beep...

 _I've heard it before..._

Beep... beep... beep...

 _Why can't I remember where I heard that noise before?_

Beep... beep...

 _Wait..._

Beep...

 _It was in a hospital..._

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy opened her eyes to the warm glow of the mid-afternoon sun. The warm rays covered her like a blanket heating her skin. Her body felt stiff, almost as if she had laid motionless for hours on end, but when she tried to move, sharp pains lacerated her body. Slowly, so as not to hurt herself again, Levy turned her head to take in her surroundings.

She was in a startlingly white room. The walls, floor and ceiling the color of freshly bleached, bright white cotton. She blinked, looking from her own strange and uncomfortable bed to the matching ones across from her and beside her. A small white blanket lay draped over her small body and she seemed to be dressed in some sort of white, uncomfortably open backwards paper like robe. A loud beeping came from the odd looking machine beside her, the noise beginning to hurt her head. The window next to her showed a lovely garden surrounding a sign that read Magnolia Memorial Hospital.

Hospital...

Levy's body shot forward into a sitting position as the beeping got faster, triggering some sort of alarm system. She was in a hospital. Why was she in a hospital? Panic surged through her as she threw the blanket from her, uncovering bandages and casts that held tightly to her body. Bruises covered the flesh left unwrapped, her right ankle, left index finger and a toe on her left leg were secured in casts and braces so she couldn't move them and they healed properly. She felt tight wrapped bandages cover her upper torso. Her head swam as the door opened allowing a large shadow to fall over her.

"LEVY!" A rough, deep voice echoed around the hospital room.

Gajeel stood frozen feet away holding a large, soft stuffed bear with a heart in its paws and a bouquet of lilies in his arms. "You're finally awake!"

the relief on his face filled her heart with an emotion she didn't understand. She wanted to hold him close to her chest and tell him everything was okay. She wanted to run her fingers through his soft, black mane and breathe in his familiar scent. How could this man she'd only just began to get to know, the man who walked into her life only a month or so before, come to mean so much to her that she associated him to safety?

Gajeel dropped his presents without thinking about it and moved towards her. Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips to Levy's swallowing the gasp she had let out at his sudden movement. She tasted sweet like chocolate dipped strawberries. Her lips were so soft, he felt he could go the rest of his life happy having felt their gentle comfort. Suddenly, reality crashed down on him as he realized what he'd done. Gajeel paused, waiting to see how the girl in front of him would handle his sudden, impulsive move.

Levy gave a sigh against his lips. She had always dreamed of what her first kiss would be like. In her fantasies, she'd be dressed in a beautiful outfit, standing in the gentle moonlight as her date walked her up to the front door. He'd tell he good night and lean in to kiss her, stopping just before their lips met to allow her a chance to refuse. She'd lean forward and press their lips together, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Then her date would back off, kissing her hand and whispering another goodbye before disappearing into the night. She never, in all her years of dreaming, thought she'd be in a hospital bed.

Gajeel's lips tasted oddly metallic, almost like he'd been eating iron. They were soft, but she could feel the scarring from years of busted lips due to fighting. Her arms slid up around his shoulders, one hand resting in his hair. She felt his tongue brush against hers in a silent plea for admittance into her mouth. Slowly she parted her lips and her tongue met his in a beautiful dance that stole both of their breaths, forcing them to part for air.

"You kissed me," Levy stated the obvious in an attempt to avoid any awkwardness.

"I've been wantin' to do that for a while now."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **Four Weeks Later**

"Levy!" Derek's voice echoed through the house.

It had been two weeks since Levy had been released for the hospital. The sight of his only daughter lying nearly dead in a hospital bed had been a major wake up call for Derek. Metalicana issued a warrant for his arrest after seeing him in Levy's hospital room. Taking the case for Levy's sake, Metalicana donned his black robes of justice just long enough to declare Derek McGarden guilty of child abuse and neglect and attempted murder of a minor. Derek was granted a three- month period to say good-bye to his daughter before appearing before Judge Redfox again for his sentence.

During that three month period, Derek was banned from buying alcohol within the court district and refused the right to leave the state. He was banned from rejoining any military rank until further notice. Metalicana stated that the three months would offer the once model father a chance to redeem himself to his daughter who was required to be present at the court house for the sentencing. Derek had agreed and even thanked Metalicana for the chance to fix his life.

"I'm coming, Dad. My bag is stuck." Levy yelled back.

"Do you need some help, Sweet Pea?"

"No, I got it."

Suddenly, a knock at the door pulled Derek's attention away from his still healing daughter. Looking out the small peep hole, he saw a man with medium length reddish black hair pulled back in a ponytail, a long, thin mustache of the same shade, and a rat like face. He wore a smirk as evil as could be. Derek couldn't believe he had managed to find him after all these years. Jose. The leader of the Phantom Lord Gang Derek had once ratted out to the police when he was a teenager.

Derek had been in witness protection for twenty something odd years and now, home alone with his only child, it had come full circle. Derek McGarden, or rather Gyle O'Marr, had changed his name, had married and given his child and wife a fake last name, moved around by way of military career, to avoid this and now it had caught up with him. Knowing he shouldn't, Derek opened the door.

"Gyle, my boy, its been a while." The venomous voice sent Derek's skin crawling.

"I don't believe I know you, Mr. -?"

"Come now, Gyle. I know you remember me."

"My name is Derek. And I assure you I've never met you a day in my life."

"Derek. Gyle. A name is a name, but you still look the same as you did all those years ago when you ripped my empire right out from under me. Now you're gonna pay my friend." Jose smirked as he lifted the gun from his side and pressed it against Derek's temple.

BANG!

As Derek's body fell to the floor, Jose wiped the blood from his face, turned and disappeared into the world, leaving a frightened Levy rushing from her room to see what had made the loud bang. Her scream filled the house and ripped her heart to shreds. At sixteen, Levy McGarden was an orphan with no family on either side. Her mother had died on her birthday a year and a half ago and he father just days after her release from the hospital.

Levy fell to the floor beside her father as blood soaked into her jeans as it coated the floor. Her hands gripped his shirt and her eyes fell to the hole in the side of his head. He was dead. There was nothing left of him but a body. She held him in her arms for hours. Somewhere in the distance she heard people laughing, talking. She eventually pulled herself from his body, running her fingers over his eyes so they were closed and could no longer stare blankly into the world. Cold and not wanting to be alone she went upstairs to grab her cell phone.

Not knowing who else to call she dialed Gajeel's number.

Ring...

 _what was she going to say?_

Ring...

 _Would he help her?_

Ring...

 _She should have called 911 first..._

Ring...

"Yea?"

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

"LEVY!" Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gray came running into the house, joining Levy and Gajeel who were talking to the cops.

Levy sat stiff as a statue staring at the blood stains on her clothes. She knew her orange tank top was soaked in her father's blood, matching the rust colored blood stains that covered most of her jeans and socks. Gajeel's heavy leather jacket lay draped over her shoulders. Gajeel sat beside her holding her hand, her wrist dripping blood onto his pant-leg, the cut hidden from view of the officers standing in front of them.

"Well, Mr. Redfox, your father's on his way to pick you up. I'm sorry but we're gonna have to take the girl with us."

"Ya ain't takin' the girl."

"Mr. Redfox-"

"NO. I said ya ain't takin' her anywhere. She just lost her only remainin' family member. Ya ain't takin' her from my side. Can't ya idiots see she needs me?" Gajeel growled. "She called me. She hasn't left my side all night. Ya ain't about to make her leave the only person left who makes her feel safe."

"But Mr. Redfox-"

"Men." Metalicana pushed past the group of teenagers crowding around the small, blood soaked girl on the couch. "I believe my son is correct in saying the young lady needs him. The poor dear has just lost her father. It would be rude and inconsiderate to take her away from the only person she can reach out to in her time of need."

"Judge Redfox, we need to get her statement."

"Levy, darling, I know it hurts but can you tell the nice men what you saw?"

"Nothing. I was upstairs packing. There was a knock. He must have answered the door. A loud bang. Dad on the floor already gone." Her broken sentences had her friends in tears as Gajeel pulled her closer. "Dad..."

"There you have it men. The young lady saw nothing. Heard only a knock on the front door and the shot itself before rushing down the stairs to find her father on the ground already dead. I'm assuming the shock and grief caused the poor child to hold on desperately to her father until he was cold as ice and then, being calmer at the time, she called the one person she knew she needed, my son. I figure he called you after finding the body himself."

"Sir-," The officers tried again.

"No. The girl's needs take precedent over yours. She's a minor, she's lost her family. She's done for the night. She leaves with my son and I." Metalicana nodded at Gajeel and headed for the door. Gajeel picked up the small blunette and followed his father from the house, her friends trailed after them.

Levy watched from the comfort of Gajeel's arms as her childhood home, the house she baked cookies in with her mother, watched scary movies in with her father, the house that once glowed with warmth, disappeared into the night, looking dark and foreboding.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: So this chapter turned on me. It was going to be a lot of fluff for Gajeel and Levy, but it took on a life of its own and ended with a twist to the story. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: Life

Chapter Six

 **AN: NEW STORY POSTED! Okay, boys and girls, are you ready for some citrus? I think its time Levy and Gajeel have some fun.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy curled up as soon as Gajeel laid her down on his large bed. She began to weep into his black silk pillow cases. Her sobs filled the room, breaking his heart. He gathered the small blunette into his arms. She cried into his shoulder as her small hands wrapped around his neck.

"Levy, its okay. Don't cry yer eyes out. They're prettier in yer head, Shrimp." Gajeel nuzzled her hair.

"Why did I have to lose everyone?"

"Shrimp, ya ain't lost everyone. Ya got me and yer friends. Ya can just stay here with me if ya want."

"You don't mean that." Her voice cracking in pain was the last straw for him. He tilted her head back and pressed his lips to hers, silencing any further complaints.

His hand tangled in her hair as she moaned into the kiss. Her hands slid over his muscular back towards his shirt hem. Gajeel re-positioned her on the bed. Pressing her into the pillows as he kissed even deeper. She tasted of vanilla coffee and almond milk, intoxicating him with her sweetness. His tongue danced around in her soft sweet mouth, playing ever so gently with hers.

Gajeel pulled back, taking in the image before him. Her brown eyes were hooded and full of lust. Pink ringed them from her tears. Her hair fanned out around her head like a blue halo. Her orange tank top rode up just enough to gift his crimson gaze with her soft, flat stomach. Her pale skin seemed to glow. The shorts hanging off her hips made his gaze thirsty with lust. Scars and bruises lingered from her troubled life but they only made her look sexier.

His hands slid over her stomach and lifted her shirt up over her chest before pausing to look at her face. Levy smiled and nodded slowly, giving her approval. Her shirt hit the floor as Gajeel gazed at her chest. Her breasts weren't large by any means. They were barely more than a handful, but to him they were perfect. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around herself, even though her bra was still in place she was shy and self conscious over the size of her chest. He gently pulled her arm away and gave her breasts a soft lick.

A shiver tore through Levy, filling her with pleasure. Her moan filled the air as she lifted her hips in response to the feeling tearing through her. Gajeel took the moment to remove her shorts, leaving her in nothing but her underclothing. A growl escaped his throat at the sight of her.

"Gajeel?" Levy looked away from him, glancing at the wall instead. "What are we?"

"Levy," her brown orbs blinked at him. "I don't know what ya want from me, but if ya stay by my side, i'll stay by yers. I ain't leaving."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Gajeel laughed as Levy suddenly sat up pulling his shirt from his body. Scars riddled his chest and stomach. Shock filled her eyes and questions began to pile up inside her head.

"Ya want to know what happened and if it has anythin' to do with my bad boy rep, huh?" Gajeel sighed. It always happened to him. Halfway into his play the girl would space out with questions and thoughts of his past.

"Tell me later," the blunette whispered kissing his lips with a new fire.

Growling deep in his throat, Gajeel slid her orange lace panties down her thigh. Red tinged her cheeks as her spread her legs to look at her cleft. A single long finger slid down her slit enticing yet another groan from her. Slowly, Gajeel crawled down between her creamy thighs til they fell over his shoulders and his mouth lingered just over her dripping womanhood. He gently spread her folds and took her into his mouth. Her taste was so sweet and perfect he swore. Her moans grew louder and louder. Her small hands tangled in his hair as her legs shook. Her hips began to move against his mouth and he slid one finger up into her. Her core was soft, warm and soaking wet. His finger grazed her hymen confirming his suspicions. He was her first. His finger slid out and he slid his tongue into her. She bucked against him and moaned. Pulling back, he crawled back up her body to kiss her again.

Levy moaned against his lips as she tasted her own juices on his lips. He undid her bra and tossed it to the floor. Her hands slid down his chest to his waist. Fumbling with his belt a little, she quickly removed his jeans, expecting him to be in boxers. Her surprise shone in her gaze when her hand met only crisp curly hair and warm flesh. Oh, Goodness! The man went commando!

His rigid member pressed against her core, making her whimper as the heat inside her built. He paused just as the tip began to enter her. Levy could see the conflict inside of him.

"Are ya sure ya want to do this?" His voice broke. "Its gonna hurt at first."

"Gajeel, I know it's gonna hurt. I can handle it. I want this, I want you." her sentence ended in a whimper as he thrust into her. He froze there as her nails dug into his back while her body adjusted to his size. Slowly, he began to move in and out of her, lowering his head to tease her nipples one at a time with his tongue, the moisture of her core creating suction cup noises with his cock. Her hand reached out, switching on his bedside radio. P.O.D.'s Youth of the Nation filled the air as Gajeel began to match his speed with the beat of the song. Her sighs and moans drove him crazy as pleasure replaced pain in her gaze. She moved against him, sending sharp pleasure throughout his body. She felt better cupping his hardness than he could ever imagine. He sped up, lifting her hips as he sat up and slid a hand down her chest to her core to tease her clitoris.

Levy's back arched and her stomach began to drop, her body filled with heat as her muscles started to contract, tightening. Her core drew narrower sending more pleasure through her. Gajeel's thrusts grew faster pushing her closer to the edge.

"Levy, I love ya." his whispered growl ran over her like hot water sending her over the edge. Her scream mingled with his grunted "Fuck," as they came together.

Gajeel fell beside her, sweaty and panting, and pulled her moist body against him. Exhaustion from the day overwhelmed them and pulled them into the darkness of sleep as the scent their sweat and juices began to fade.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Soft blue hairs tickled Gajeel's nose, stirring him from sleep. Levy lay naked wrapped in his arms, sound asleep. Her hair a birds nest and her lips slightly parted. Her soft snores made him smile as he tried to slip from the bed without waking her. He was almost successful until her hair wrapped around his hand and he accidentally pulled it, waking her instantly.

"Gajeel?" Sleep thickened her sweet voice as she called out into the now darkened room. "Where are you going?"

"Get somethin' to eat. Ya hungry?" He laughed.

"Yea. Are you still gonna tell me about the scars?"

"Course. I ain't broke my word yet and I ain't aimin' to," Gajeel kissed her forehead. "What ya want to eat? I was thinking ramen noodles and a coke."

"Sounds perfect to me." Levy giggled.

"Be right back. Ya can put on a movie if ya want."

Levy listened to Gajeel's footsteps until they faded down the stairs. Getting up, she turned on his bedside table only to find a large blood stain marking her place on the bed. Looking down, dried blood caked her thighs as well. She hoped Gajeel wouldn't be too angry about the sheets as she padded into his personal bathroom. The room was large and, much like his room, held a dark elegance to it. The bathroom was done in black marble with iron accents. A slate gray rug was draped across the floor. A large, beautiful antique mirror framed in twisted iron hung above the sink. The large hot tub like bath tub had two black towels draped over the edge and a vase of red roses resting on the back of it. It took her a few minutes to find his rags, but once she did she set to work cleaning the blood from her skin.

She went back to the room before looking through his drawers for a shirt. The Alice in Chains tee shirt fell to the tops of her knees like a dress. Its worn out fabric released his manly yet metallic sent as she moved. She should have felt insecure and self conscious in the shirt, but instead she felt safe. Her father used to have a similar band tee that she would wear to bed as a child, before her mother died. Perhaps it was this memory that made her feel warm and protected in nothing more than a ragged old shirt.

Once dressed and cleaned up, Levy went to find a movie for them to watch. She had just placed the DVD to Beauty and the Beast into the player when Gajeel walked back into the room. He smiled as the movie began to play handing her a warm bowl of shrimp ramen noodles and a nice, cold coke. They curled up on the couch in front of his TV and watched as Belle began to sing.

"So, the scars?" Levy glanced sideways at him just as the Beast tossed Maurice into the castle's cell.

"When I was younger I got into a gang fight. Wasn't part of either gang, just liked to bust people's heads in. Well, half way through the damned fight some moron pulled a knife. His friends must of been in on the plan cause they had their own. Next thin' I knew I was standin' over a pile of unconscious teens, bleedin' to death. The cops picked me up about ten minutes later and took me to the hospital. I was charged with aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon even though I never had a damn weapon, and gang affiliation. Weren't nothin' more than a load of shit, but the rep stuck and now i'm Fairy High's resident bad boy." Gajeel growled as his story came to an end.

"I don't think you're all that bad." Levy smiled.

"Careful Shrimp. I might think ya like me."

"I don't." Levy laughed at the shock in his eyes before saying, "I love you, ya big lug."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **Two Months Later**

Summer ended and still no progress had been made in solving the murder of Derek McGarden. No suspects had been named and as far as anyone could tell the shooter walked in, killed the recovering alcoholic and left without a trace. No witnesses came forward, no evidence was left behind. Forensics hadn't found the bullet nor any sign of a struggle. The killer had just simply vanished leaving nothing more than an orphan and a corpse in their wake.

Levy had been staying with Gajeel and his family ever since the night the terrified young lady had came down the stairs to find her only family dead on her living room floor. Gajeel had made their relationship official a few days later by asking her out in front of their friends during a pool party Metalicana had thrown to lighten the mood.

Levy woke up the day before school was scheduled to start again, sick to her stomach. She spent a good thirty minutes hugging the toilet and crying in pain as her stomach tried to force itself out of her body by way of vomit. Gajeel sat beside her as her ears rang, rubbing her back and asking if she was okay. She had no chills, her temperature was normal, and she showed no other sign of illness. Levy was able to get up a short while later and go about her day as usual, stopping every so often to throw up her stomach contents.

"Ya sure yer okay, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked as Levy filled a basket with clothes from the dryer.

"I'm fine. I must have ate something that didn't agree with me." Smiling, the blunette began to fold their laundry. Levy needed clean clothes to start off her junior year at Fairy High and Gajeel would need a decent outfit to go job hunting in since his classes at Tenrou Island University wouldn't start until the following Monday.

"If ya say so. I still think ya should see a doctor." The raven haired giant grunted behind her. "Ya could be seriously sick."

"I promise if it doesn't go away in the next week I'll call the doctor's office, okay?" Levy said, looking up at him, "You're really worried, huh?"

"Ya bet yer ass I am. I saved yer ass from yer dad, helped yer ass out after he died, I ain't about to sit back and watch ya die from puking up yer guts all day." His voice rose a little, indicating how worried he really was. "Ya still going to see Bunny Girl today?"

His sudden change of topic caused Levy to peer up at him. She dropped the shirt she was folding and pulled him down for a kiss. His worry and fear filled her with sadness as she pressed her lips against his replacing the worry with passion. "Don't worry, ya big lug. I'll be home for dinner."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Lucy left the store with a small, almost weightless box sitting heavily in her purse as she contemplated how she was going to convince Levy to use it. The blonde had watched her small friend show all the beginning symptoms, knew the blunette was late and yet still the idea seemed so absurd she didn't think she could convince the bookworm to go through with it. She had to try though.

The blonde walked home so deep in thought she didn't see the head of pink hair speeding towards her. "LUCY!"

Turning to look behind her, Lucy saw her long time boyfriend, Natsu, running towards her. His pink hair standing on end and heading in every direction, the scarf from his late father draped around his neck, and a blue cat tucked into his shorts' pocket, Natsu was an oddball. He was as loyal as could be and a fun person to be around, sure, but the man couldn't keep a secret to save his life. His destructive personality would eventually win out and his anger would get the best of him. His mouth would open and the flood gates would start pouring out anything he thought would anger the other person, even if it wasn't a good idea.

"Oh, hi, Natsu. Where are you going so fast?"

"I was looking for you, Luce. I wanted to ask you a question." Natsu looked down at the ground.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind watching Happy for a little bit? Its August twenty-third and I need to go see the old man. You know how Happy gets when I go to his grave. Please?" Natsu pulled the blue cat from his pocket and stroked it's cheek.

The last time Natsu took Happy with him to Igneel's grave the cat went wild and shredded Natsu's arm. It was just after the funeral, Natsu had went to place new tiger-lilies on the grave in honor of Igneel's love fore the fiery flower. Happy had been tucked away in the boy's coat to keep him warm in the February winds. Once the duo reached the grave, Happy freaked out as if in horrific pain and tried to escape from Natsu's coat via the sleeve. Natsu tried to soothe the terrified creature to no avail.

"It's his birthday, right? Of course I'll watch him for you. He can play with Levy when she comes over." Lucy smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, taking the cat from him.

"How's she doing, anyways, Luce?" Natsu looked out towards the street, watching for a blue spot to appear announcing Levy's arrival.

"Well, she buried her father two months ago, her mother almost two years ago, and has no where to call home. She's living with Metalicana until her eighteenth birthday and getting a check from the military as the sole survivor of a military based family."

"I thought you only got that if the person died serving the country."

Lucy looked away, "Derek's commanding officer claimed he was on leave for Levy's recovery. I guess he was supposed to be deployed the night Levy came home from the hospital and was granted emergency leave for his only daughter's recovery. Its a load of crap, but its helping our girl so I can't complain."

"Well, anyways, Levy just turned the corner up ahead. I should go so you guys can have your girl talk."

Lucy punched his shoulder, "You, shut up. She needs me and you know it."

"I know, Luce. Catch ya later." the pink haired man turned then and shouted across to the approaching blunette, "Hiya, Levy. I'll see you later. Got to run."

"See ya, Natsu!" Levy ran over to give the boy a quick hug before taking Happy from Lucy and following her friend into the house Lucy and Layla shared.

Jude Heartfilia was a workaholic. He was never home due to constant business trips, so Lucy stayed with her mother, Layla. Layla was a sweet, elegant lady. She was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer a few months back. Unfortunately, since there was no known cure for the disease, doctors gave Layla less then a year to live. Devoted to his wife, Jude began to work even more just to pay for new procedures in an attempt to prolong her life. Lucy was to move in with Cana and her father, Guildart Clive, if the worst came to pass.

"Levy, baby, its been a while." Layla Heartfilia threw the door open and pulled the small blunette into a hug, "You look sad, what's wrong?"

"Hello, Mama Layla, I'm okay. Just tired." Levy said with a smile.

"Lucy tells me you haven't been feeling well. Could you tell me what's going on? I'll see if I can tell you what's causing it." Layla smiled, pulling the girls into the living room. Three hot chocolates with whip cream and marshmallows sat around the coffee table and the radio played Green Day's Basket Case quietly as they entered the room.

"Mama, I've just been feeling sick off and on and really tired, that's all. No fever, shakes, runny nose, cough or anything." Levy said sipping at her hot chocolate.

"Levy, have you slept with anyone?" Layla spoke bluntly as she watched the blunette.

"Gajeel, once. The night Dad died." Levy's voice was barely above a whisper. She looked ashamed in herself.

"You know, Levy, I got pregnant with Lucy when I was fifteen. Its nothing to be ashamed about. So long as you love the man you gave yourself to, that's all that matters. How about we get you a test and you can just see what the results are before we continue with this topic, okay?"

"Mama," Lucy spoke up. "I already bought one, thinking the same thing you did."

Levy took the test from Lucy's hand. Inhaling deeply, she walked down the short hall to the bathroom. The Heartfilia home was a beautiful, picturesque home. The walls were a lovely cream color with gold accents and either hardwood floors or soft white carpets. Lucy's room was an explosion of pinks and purples while Jude and Layla had a lovely red and gray room. The bathroom Levy had just entered was a lovely sand color with a beach theme. Mustering up her courage, Levy closed the door to take the test that could change her life forever.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: So, this chapter was a bit longer then usual. Don't worry the story isn't over just yet. Read, review, and check out my newest story, To Kiss A Wolf. I'll be updating Saving Levy more frequently so as to finish it sooner. It hasn't been very popular, but maybe once it's finished more people will enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Baby

Chapter Seven

 **AN: Saving Levy is about half over. I will be devoting more time to finishing it as such I am sorry if you're waiting on one of the others to update, darlings. I love you all and will update again soon. :)**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

The Clearblue pregnancy test flashed an hourglass on one side of the digital screen. Levy held her breath as she waited for the results that could change her life. As the hourglass disappeared and was replaced by the result, Levy mustered up all the courage she could and glanced down at the test. Her veins turned to ice for a moment and her hand flew to her stomach. The screen read positive.

Slowly opening the bathroom door, she walked into the living room clutching the test tight in her hand.

"Lu, I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow," she said, exiting the house and walking back down the street towards Gajeel's home.

As Levy walked the streets of the town she grew up on she began to think of her unborn child's future. Who would they be? Would they be strong like their daddy or sweet like her? What would their hobbies be? Would they have black hair like Gajeel or would they have her unique blue hair? Would red eyes or earthy brown ones look up to her with curiosity and joy as the child grew and learned? Would they be a quiet bookworm like their mommy or a violent bad boy/girl like their daddy?

Deep in thought Levy wandered out of town up to the old willow tree that sat on a hill overlooking the busy streets below. Her mother used to sit under the same tree and read to her from one of her many novels as Levy wove together flower crowns from the daisies that grew under the tree. It was one of Levy's favorite places to think. When Levy turned thirteen, her father carved an open book with her name on the pages into the tree as a birthday gift.

The sun set and the stars began to twinkle as Levy sat underneath her tree singing to her unborn child.

" _Hush now, mo stóirín_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving in the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light_

 _And dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing free_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Grá go deo"_

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Gajeel stood frozen as he listened to Levy sing. The small blunette hadn't noticed his presence yet, and as he stood just out of sight listening to her soft voice carry sweetly in the wind he began to wonder what had brought the girl so far from the town so late in the day. He was about to make himself known when Levy began to talk a few moments after the song ended.

"You know, sweet child, my mother used to sing that song to me when I was a child. She used to tell me that she heard a mother singing it to her child on the bus shortly after finding out she was pregnant with me. She was also the one who made this spot special to me. When my mother was alive we'd come up here every Saturday during the summer to read and make flower crowns under its shade. During the winter we'd come up and build snowmen to keep the sleeping tree company." Levy laughed softly. "Maybe, one day, you and I will create a tradition like that and you will have your own special place to visit long after I'm gone."

Gajeel felt his heart begin to thump harder. His eyes blurred and his brain went silent. Levy was pregnant. She had to be. She was talking to her stomach. Lucy had said Levy had left shortly after meeting up with her, upset and promising to call her later. When she never called and Gajeel had shown up on her door to drop off Levy's bag that was left behind on accident, the blonde had began to worry and asked Gajeel to help find the missing girl. Now as Gajeel stood hidden in the growing darkness listening to his girlfriend talk to their unborn child, the pieces began to fall into place telling him what had happened at Lucy's.

"Sweet baby, your daddy doesn't know about you yet. Its only you and I right now. I think I'll keep you my little secret for a while. I have some things I want to tell you before I announce your existence to everyone. I know you won't remember it, but mommy needs this," Levy said, suddenly. "I'll tell your daddy on his birthday. That's just ten days away. You can be my little secret for ten days, right?"

Gajeel backed away, retreating down the hill. If Levy wanted to wait to tell him that was fine. He wouldn't let her see him standing there listening to her talk. He'd wait for her to come to him before he'd react. Heading back into town, Gajeel decided to wait at the house for his love to come home.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **Ten Days Later**

Levy woke up early to the soft singing of the birds perched in the trees outside. The sun gleamed softly through the window illuminating her still sleeping boyfriend. Gajeel turned nineteen today and Levy was determined to tell him about her growing babe. She had waited ten days, slipping away into empty rooms, her special place, and even taking long baths with the radio on loud just so she could talk to the little one. Gajeel gave her space without questioning her odd behavior and today she wanted to give him an answer for all the strange habits she'd developed.

Slipping from the bed, Levy went into the bathroom and retrieved the new pregnancy test from its hiding spot. She'd taped the test to the bottom of the sink drawer so Gajeel wouldn't find it. She'd tossed out the first one, not wanting anyone to find it before she could tell them, and bought a second one. She quickly took the test, waited for the result to appear then placed it safely in an old bracelet box. Taking the box with her she went back into the room for the gift bag she'd bought for it the day before.

She placed the handwritten note written days before in the bag and set it beside Gajeel's sleeping form. Gently kissing his forehead, Levy left to get ready for the day. She took a relaxing bath, taking her time and really enjoying her soak. She dressed in a simple orange tank top and a black gypsy skirt. She added a handful of black rubber bracelets, a small black choker with a raw crystal pendant and her mother's silver locket on its old chain. Her mother's wedding set glistened from the bottom of her jewelry box. Lifting them up, Levy whispered a silent prayer for her mother's soul and put them back. Sighing, she left the bathroom, pulling her soft blue hair into a messy bun before placing her favorite headband on her head.

As she entered the bedroom, she found Gajeel sitting on the edge of the bed holding the opened bracelet box. Levy froze in place.

"Levy," Gajeel spoke softly. "Ya can come over here, ya know."

"Are you going to say anything."

"Shrimp, its a baby not death sentence. Ya have options if ya don't wanna keep 'em."

"Gajeel, I refuse to give up or abort my child! I plan to see my sweet pea grow up into a beautiful person. I've known about Pea for about ten days now. I want to keep my child," Levy said hugging her stomach.

Her stomach, usually flat and smooth, appeared slightly swollen. Not enough to be noticeable to someone not looking for the signs. On any other woman it wouldn't even show that they were pregnant yet.

"Levy, yer amazin' and I love ya," Gajeel said with a grin. "Can we tell everyone tonight at the party?"

"Of course," Levy laughed. "Happy birthday, Gajeel."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Gajeel had planned to tell everyone the news at dinner as they ate steak in the back yard, but unfortunately things didn't go according to plan.

Around noon, Natsu and Lucy came over to help set up for the party. They put up a large banner and some streamers. Natsu blew up up a few balloons and Lucy set out some food. Levy iced the cake as Gajeel prepped the steaks and grill. By three in the afternoon, the yard was ready, food ready to be cooked, and the group sat down to rest and chat about school and life.

"Hey Levy, are you feeling any better?" Natsu's question was innocent and full of concern, but it made Levy nervous.

"I'm okay Natsu. Thanks for asking. We figured out what was making me sick," Levy smiled thinking of her growing baby.

"Did you get some meds to help you feel better, then?" Natsu asked cheering up.

"Uh, no. There isn't exactly treatment for my condition."

"Flame-brain, leave my girl alone before I hurt ya." Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"Gajeel, its fine. He's just worried about me," Levy placed her small hand on his shoulder and laughed.

About an hour later, as guests started arriving, things began to get out of control. A strength competition broke out between the boys. They were lifting the heaviest items in the yard, bending thick bars of iron, and heaving items across the yard. Natsu threw a large chunk of wood across the yard in an attempt to show his strength off. The heavy chunk of wood flew inches away from Levy's stomach as she chased after Gajeel's cat, Pantherlily, who had escaped into the back yard while she was bringing out the cake.

Gajeel flipped out, losing his cool over the incident. He picked up the pink haired teen by his throat and began to yell. When the younger boy began to turn blue, Metalicana, Laxus, Bixlow, and Jellal teamed up to wrestle the raven haired man to the ground. In an attempt to calm everyone down, Gray, who came as Juvia's date, asked Gajeel what the big deal was.

"I ain't losin' my kid to dumbass's need to show off!" Gajeel's yell echoed around the suddenly silent yard.

"WHAT?!" A loud chorus of shocked voices overtook the echoed yell.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: Well, let me know what you think, my darlings. Read, Review, and let me know what gender you want the baby to be by voting in the polls. There is also one up for Wendy's baby in Wild Angel. Please Vote. The song that Levy sings at the foot of the tree is** ** _Song Of The Sea_** **by Nolween Leroy.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pregnancies and Births

Chapter Eight

 **AN: So, this chapter is going to basically be a quick glimpse into each month of Levy's pregnancy. The first scene will be of the third month and the last will be of the birth. I only had one person weigh in with a gender. They wanted a boy followed by twins. I may not do that, but we'll see.**

 **We will also be saying goodbye as this story ends soon. I plan on adding two more chapters after this one. A sequel is in route as well. The sequel will be posted along side the final chapter of Saving Levy and will be called saving Zerenity.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 _ **Three Months: The Ultrasound and a Heart Beat**_

Levy woke up, sick to her stomach again, and rushed to the bathroom. Emerging a short while later to stand in front of the full length mirror in the room she shared with Gajeel, she lifted her shirt and stood sideways in front of it. Less then a month after discovering the presence of her child, the little one was already beginning to show as her once flat stomach bulged just slightly. A loose tee shirt or a hoodie would easily hide the small baby bump.

Levy slid on a pair of loose fitting jeans decorated with little sharpie doodles she'd done out of boredom. She added an old baggy Boondox tee shirt with the collar cut out, the sides cut and tied into multiple small, decorative knots along the side seams, and huge circles cut from the top of the sleeves so the shirt would hang off her shoulders by thin straps, but clung to her upper arms and waist. Slipping on her usual black hoodie, Levy topped the outfit with a gentle black choker with a crystal pendant. As she tied her old black converse shoes, she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was seven thirty in the morning, giving her an hour to eat and head to the doctor's office for her ultrasound.

Today she'd get to see her baby for the first time. Her baby would appear to her in a strange black and white picture that could be hard to make out, but Levy would treasure that photo for the rest of her life. As she walked down the stairs she began to lose herself to her thoughts as images of her baby filled her head. Dancing squares of black and white blobs and awkward dream like scenes of her holding a miniature Gajeel made her smile as her favorite song took over. She began to sing to herself as she entered the kitchen to make breakfast.

 _Mama told me when I was young_ _  
_ _Come sit beside me my only son_ _  
_ _And listen closely to what I say_ _  
_ _And if you do this it'll help you_ _  
_ _some sunny day. Oh Yah!_ __

 _Oh take your time don't live too fast_ _  
_ _troubles will come and they will pass_ _  
_ _Go find a woman and you'll find love_ _  
_ _And don't forget son there is someone up above_ __

 _And be a simple kind of man_ _  
_ _Oh be something you love and understand_ _  
_ _Baby be a simple kind of man_ _  
_ _Oh won't you do this for me son if you can?_ __

 _Forget your lust, for the rich man's gold_ _  
_ _All that you need is in your soul_ _  
_ _And you can do this Oh baby if you try_ _  
_ _All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied_ __

 _And be a simple kind of man_ _  
_ _Oh be something you love and understand_ _  
_ _Baby be a simple kind of man_ _  
_ _Oh won't you do this for me son if you can?_ __

 _Boy don't you worry, you'll find yourself_ _  
_ _Follow your heart and nothing else_ _  
_ _And you can do this Oh baby if you try_ _  
_ _All that I want for you my son is to be satisfied_ __

 _Baby be a simple kind of man_ _  
_ _Oh won't you do this for me son if you can?_ _  
_ _Baby be a simple, be a simple man._

"Are you seriously singing that?" Metalicana asked looking up from the paper. He sat at the table eating a plate of scrambled eggs and a huge pile of bacon. "Aren't you a little young to be listening to such an old song?"

"The spirit of music died in the early 2000's when artists became repetitive and songs no longer told a story, but rather promoted sex, drinking, crime and cheating. If you take the majority of today's most popular songs and broke them down to their basic forms you'd find that they all contain repetitive lyrics about getting high or drunk with money earned through crime and having multiple quote unquote hoes, a cheesy overplayed rhythm, and a catchy beat." Levy barely looked up from the eggs she'd thrown on the stove as she spoke, "Country songs are the same, party in the woods or barn yard, tractors, and either the preacher's daughter, farmer's daughter, or some down home country girl. Rock and anything produced underground, before 2000, and anything considered uncool are about the only standing true music area's left."

"And this is why you listen to irish rock and lullabies, whatever that is on your shirt, and old songs hardly anyone your age knows?"

"Yes." Levy smiled, "Are you an artist or a judge today?"

"Judge until three, artist until bed." Metalicana laughed, "Hows the baby today?"

"Yours or mine?" Her giggle filled the room as Gajeel shuffled into the room with a grunt.

"Mine's not much of a baby anymore, but I can see he's as surly and pissed off as usual. What about yours?"

"Hungry and craving sugar eggs that I am not looking forward to eating."

"Shrimp, ya got twenty minutes til ya need to leave." Gajeel spoke up suddenly.

"Hey, Gajeel, are you coming with me today?" Levy looked over at him.

Gajeel wore a plain gray tee shirt with a pair of black cargo pants and a silver belt. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail leaving a few spikes to stick out, framing his face. A black and gray bandanna was secured over his forehead and the silver chain Levy had found in a box in her parents' room after Derek had died laid gently around his throat. He had his old worn out black backpack next to his feet and a pair of dirty, worn out black converse shoes tied loosely to his feet. A wide, black leather band wrapped around his wrist with a watch head sewn into it as matching finger-less gloves clothed his large hands.

"I thought ya would want to do this alone," his crimson eyes fell to the floor.

As his words ended a loud smack noise filled the room followed by Metalicana's angered voice, "Are you an asshole or just plain stupid? She's offering you a chance to see your unborn child with her for the first time. You might even hear their heartbeat and you think she wants to go alone? No woman wants to experience that alone. They want to share the moment with the father of their child."

"Did ya have to hit me?" Gajeel rubbed the back of his head, no doubt sore from being smacked.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy lay flat on the hospital bed as the ultrasound operator, a woman named Cansy, smeared a cold, jelly like substance on her bared stomach. Gajeel sat beside her holding her hand as the woman picked up the wand and began to probe the small blunette's stomach. After a few minutes, Cansy smiled and pointed to the screen.

"See that right there? That's the head, and this here is their tiny bottom." Gajeel smiled as the woman pointed out the parts of his child's body. The more he stared at the screen the more he noticed the second strange lump behind the child.

"Oi, Cansy, what's that there behind my kid?" he asked, catching both ladies off guard.

"Well, would you look at that?" the woman moved the wand a few centimeters over and smiled even more. "looks like you two are very lucky. Levy, Gajeel, meet your kids. You're the proud parents of twins."

"Twins," Levy gasped.

"Would you like to hear their heart beats?" Cansy asked as she hit a button on the machine.

A noise, as if two recordings of a heart were set up to play seconds apart from each other, filled the room. Two small beating hearts. Levy felt tears roll down her face as she smiled and gripped Gajeel's hand tighter.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 _ **Month Four: Showing off the Baby Bump**_

Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Wendy, and Mirajane sat under the umbrella of a picnic table in the park. Sandwiches and chips lay set out on paper plates as cans of soda and two bottles of cold water sat against the umbrella's pole. As promised the five girls waited patiently for the missing blunettes that called together this little meet up.

Levy watched the group from afar. Today she would be showing off her rather large baby bump and setting up plans for her baby shower. Juvia sat next to her, humming as she waited for a spot to park to open up. The park was rather busy, a birthday party was well underway down by the jungle gyms, a baseball game took up the fields, and a graduation party was being hosted up by the stage. Her small get together was off by the trees by the picnic tables usually used for those enjoying the nature walk nearby. It was the least crowded place in the park at the moment and it looked as if parking would be impossible until later.

"Juv, we can just walk. Its fine. The doc told me exercise is good for both me and the little one." Gajeel and Levy had agreed to keep the fact that they were having twins secret until a date had been decided on for the baby shower. Levy planned to reveal the second baby today at the park while Gajeel and the boys discussed it over the mic during their video games.

"No. Juvia was told by Gajeel to park as close as possible. Juvia will wait." the older blunette wouldn't budge a smidgen.

Levy sighed and opened her door. She was walking whether they liked it or not. Since she was only four months pregnant there wasn't really any danger in her walking, Gajeel was just worried and a bit paranoid. Levy lifted herself out of the car, hearing Juvia cuss under her breath, and began to walk across the park to where the others sat. As soon as they saw her, the food and drinks were left abandoned as the group came to meet her. Erza insisted on knowing if Levy felt tired at any point in time, Lucy was asking about Juvia, and Wendy slid her hand into Levy's with a soft smile.

Since Levy and Wendy were now sharing a home together, the two had grown rather close. Wendy had even gone out of the way to cater to the pregnant teen's cravings, pick up her homework on the days Levy was too sick to go to class or had a doctor's appointment. The smaller blunette would often spent intervals of twenty minutes twice a day massaging Levy's feet, stomach, and back for her with a special lotion to prevent stretch marks, relieve pain, and lower stress.

As they reached the table, Juvia came running up to them. "Levy, Juvia wishes you wouldn't do that. Gajeel made Juvia swear to watch over you when he's not here. Juvia doesn't want Levy or Baby Levy to get hurt."

"Juv, I'm fine. See? No pain, no injuries, no reason to worry." Levy smiled, turning back to her friends, "The baby is due in late February, so we figured we'd have the baby shower a week before Christmas. Now before you go buying things for the shower, we are having a gender reveal party in two weeks. You'll find out then whether to buy for a boy or a girl, or both."

"Both?" Wendy asked, looking up at Levy.

"Yes, I'm having twins."

"WHAT?!" a chorus of excited feminine voices filled the air as hands covered her stomach wanting to feel the two babies hidden away in it.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 _ **Month Five: Baby Shower**_

"Levy it's time to open the gifts," Lucy said holding her hand to her now slowly growing stomach.

Over the last month, Erza admitted to finding out she was pregnant, the father being her long time boyfriend, Jellal. The two were currently planning their wedding. The wedding was planned for the day after graduation. Levy was to be their maid of honor, a decision based off the fact that Levy's hardships over the last year is what drove the couple to agree on marriage. They were so afraid of losing each other that they had rushed into their lives together.

Lucy came to find she'd gotten pregnant shortly after Levy. Natsu had ran head first into father mode as soon as the news had hit, even though the blonde was only just beginning to show. They had already completed their nursery, a gender neutral white room with characters from the mickey mouse cartoons painted on the walls and a puzzle piece styled floor. The room was full of toys and clothes with an entire pyramid made from boxes of diapers. Lucy was excited as she and Levy entered into the early graduation program provided by the school for pregnant teens. The girls would be graduating their junior year, just after the birth of their children and had already been accepted into the local college as online students.

Juvia had gotten pregnant at a party about two months ago. Unsure of who her baby's dad was, the blunette set loose Gajeel on all the party goers til he over heard Gray telling Natsu that he was at the same party and had hooked up with a blunette he couldn't remember. Gajeel, in a fit of anger knocked the oddly under dressed man unconscious and drug his body to his truck. After a fight with juvia, the blunette and her long time crush were taken to the hospital for a DNA test. A week later news came back proclaiming the "stripper" the father of her baby. Since that day the two had made their relationship official, Gray had found a well paying job, and the two had found a nice two bedroom apartment to call home.

In honor of the recent pregnancies, the four girls had decided to combine their baby showers into one. Levy was receiving gifts first as she was the first to become a mother then it would be Lucy followed by Juvia and lastly Erza, with the later two receiving gender neutral items.

"I can't believe you're having twins, Levy, and opposite genders at that." Erza handed the small blunette another gift.

"I know, I can't wait to meet them." Levy smiled as she refolded the pink onesy that read 'Daddy's Girl' on the front and laid it on top of the blue 'Mommy's Prince' onesy, both gifts from Erza.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Lucy asked as she passed her best friend the present from her and Natsu.

"Zerenity and Kerto." the blunette replied lifting two identical dragon stuffed animals and two pairs of converse baby shoes, one pink and the other blue, from the bag. "What about you?"

"We decided since we're having a boy, we'd combine Laxus's name with Loke's in honor of Natsu's older cousin and the boy who saved me from drowning last year and call him Loxu" Lucy said.

A year ago, Lucy's car was drove from the road into the river by a drunk driver. The impact had caused her seat belt to jam, locking her in the car as it slowly filled with water. An onlooker jumped into the water after her. He busted out her passenger side window and swam through. Taking a knife from his pocket he cut through the belt and pulled her from the car. Once they surfaced and made it to dry land, the man introduced himself as college sophomore and lady's man, Loke Leòmhann. The two had been friends since and Loke was always there, ready to lay his life on the line to help Lucy if need be.

"Juvia and Gray-sama have names picked out as well. Juvia will name her baby Groz if it is a boy and Julini if it is a girl." The excited blunette spoke up, clasping her hands together and wiggling around.

"Juvia, must you call him that? You know he hates it," Erza scolded. "However, I have picked out names as well. Jellal has decided if we have a daughter her name is to be Starlet. I have picked Zyle for a boy."

"Awe, they're all such cute names!" Levy laughed.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 _ **Month Six: Movement**_

Levy lay on the couch watching The Princess Bride when she felt something strange. Peering down at her extended stomach, Levy saw a small hand or foot press out from it. A scream of excitement left her lips as she rushed from the couch to the kitchen in search of her boyfriend. The tiny movement began to become stronger as she moved almost as if her babies were protesting the movement.

Gajeel stood in front of the stove cooking spaghetti and meatballs when Levy came flying out of nowhere with a look of pure joy on her face. She was smiling from ear to ear and Gajeel knew it had to do with their kids. Stepping away from the stove, he kissed her forehead.

"What's up, Shrimp?"

"Your kids are quite strong. Look," She pulled her shirt up showing her stomach. Small bumps formed and moved across her bulging belly. "They are very playful today."

"Oi, Shrimp, that looks uncomfortable."

"It's different, that's for sure. Want to feel them move?" She didn't wait for his answer as she pulled his large hand towards her, positioning it over her skin. A few seconds later and the twins both began to move more, telling their father they knew he was there.

Gajeel fell to his knees, he kissed her stomach as the twins fought inside. "Ya calm down in there before ya hurt yer mama, ya hear me?"

Almost as if the two babies inside her could understand the man in front of Levy, they began to calm down. The young mother smiled as her family shared an important moment together. Her babies would be here in three months.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 _ **Month Seven: Proposal**_

Gajeel stood in front of the jeweler counter staring at the glistening rings within. There were colorful rings, gold and silver. Big gemmed ones and small dainty ones. There was one ring in the case that called to him though. A simple silver number with a almost rose like form shaped with small cubic zirconium gems in the center. On the sides small gold and silver vines intertwined to form the band. The ring was delicate and dainty looking but beautiful, like the girl he wanted to give it to. He knew he'd found her, the only one worth living the rest of his life with.

Gajeel had never wanted to marry. The very thought of settling down had never even occurred to the nineteen year old. A life of adventure, violence, and traveling was all he'd ever pictured for himself. He never in a million years would have seen this happen. The raven haired teenager was a rough around the edges, down and dirty bad boy not a father and a husband in training like Jellal or Laxus. The piercings alone told that much. He had secrets Levy still didn't know, like the stash of weed hidden in the empty hard drive compartment in his PS2 or the gun pinned to the wall above the shelf in his closet where the small blunette couldn't see. There was also the box of stolen jewelry and electronics in the lock box of his truck. There were things Gajeel needed to take care of before he married the mother of his twins, but this ring would serve as a promise to her that he would clean up his act and marry her. Slipping the ring into his pocket, he dialed Laxus's number as he left the store.

Once a bad boy like himself, the blonde had settled down and married the town's She-devil, Mirajane. Laxus had sold off three guns, a butterfly knife, twenty marijuana plants, and thirty thousand dollars worth of stolen goods before he tied the knot with the fieriest and fiercest bad girl around. The tall blonde man had met his love during a turf war between his gang of criminals and her gang of vigilantes. He had admired the young woman's strength as she went toe to toe with him, and on a whim, stopped the brawl to pull the confused white haired beauty into a passionate kiss. He later renounced leadership of his gang, passing to off to Gajeel.

His soon to be wife, Mira was known for her violent bursts and strong sense of justice. The platinum haired woman, once the leader of a gang of merciless vigilantes that left many small time criminals bloody and unconscious for authorities to find, was now the mother to his young son, Kijudo, and infant daughter, Sadinia. Nicknamed the she-devil, the woman had never been caught by the police, passing on her title and her gang to her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman, the night after Laxus proposed. The two now lived peacefully as a school secretary and a construction worker with two children in a small house near the school.

"What do you want, Bolt-for-brains?" The surly voice of the blonde came through the phone with an agitated tone. "I'm busy."

"I need to sell a few items that aren't exactly family focused. If ya catch my drift."

"Gotcha. What ya needing to get rid of?"

"Some iron, green, red gems, forgotten toys, and a title." Gajeel's coded reply made the blonde laugh.

"Drop the green off with Bixlow, he'll redistribute it, Evergreen can handle the red gems, and Freed will find homes for the toys. Pass the title to Cana and the iron to Rogue. What did ya do?" Laxus snickered.

"Yer brain must be fried. Ya were there when the news was announced."

"Refresh my mind, Iron-idiot."

"Planted seeds and bought the big jewel today. As of tonight Redfox is a family name once again."

"who'd ya hook up with? Surely not the worm with D.I." Laxus spoke with a note of a tease, but Gajeel saw red at the insult aimed at the mother of his babies.

"Ya watch yer tone. Mira likes my woman and I ain't afraid to go over yer head to yer lady herself. That's the queen of my family yer talkin' about."

"Whoa, chill man, I didn't mean any harm. So it was her though?"

"Ya don't know her, man," Gajeel said with a sigh. "She ain't some whiny princess. She's different."

"Ya really love her, huh?"

"More than ya know."

"Tell me about this girl," Laxus said suddenly. "I ought to know more about the mother of my future niece or nephew."

"Niece and nephew," Gajeel laughed.

"Twins?"

"Yea."

"Well, tell me about their mama then I'll tell ya how to pop the big one."

"Who says I need yer help," Gajeel grunted as Laxus laughed. "And her names Levy. She loves books and learning, she's the smartest person I know. Her hair's as soft as the clouds and the same color as the sky. She's so tiny I'd lose her if I weren't paying attention. She's got a heart of gold."

"You sure she ain't a princess?"

"She had multiple broken bones and internal bleeding and still tried to go to school despite it all. When I met her she had a couple broken ribs she was trying to hide. She'd been beaten by her drunken dad for who knows how long and never told a soul til I forced her to. On top of that she was cutting to cope with the loss of her mother. Never missed a day of school til the day she nearly died in my living room."

"So ya found a fighter. She sounds like an icicle though," Laxus sighed.

"Nah, she could have hated her father, but ya know what? She forgave him, loved him still. They were gonna go camping the night she found him dead on her floor. She broke down that night but pulled herself together come morning and hasn't cried since. Got pregnant shortly after that and managed to graduate school early, get a job, and everything. She then found out it was twins and still stayed positive. She's been smiling since the day she told me. Sings to the kids all the time."

"Keep her, bro. She makes you soft sounding, but I know you'll snap the moment someone threatens her." Laxus laughed.

"Awe their just like Beauty and the Beast!" Mira's melodic voice appeared in the earpiece.

"Laxus, ya static charged dick-weed, ya put me on speaker just so yer gossip mongrel of a woman could hear me bein' sweet," Gajeel growled. "I'll kick yer ass yet."

"Oh, Gajeel, hush up and listen to me. Levy's favorite tale to read is Beauty and the Beast." Mira shrieked. "Put her ring in the center of a fully bloomed, red rose. Use a couple pipe cleaners to form a base that'll hold it upright and place it in my old cupcake dish. Leave it on the bedroom coffee table while she's out and wait for her to find it. Place a hand written note to it telling her where to find her ring and asking her to marry you."

"Uh, Mira, shouldn't he do this himself?" Laxus asked his wife.

"No. Now go get my cupcake dish."

"What the fuck is a cupcake dish, woman?"

"Its the domed clear glass lid with a little knob on the top and the round wooden plate with an ancient looking design carved into it. It's in the china cabinet in the bottom, left side. Wooden doors not glass."

"How the hell do you know it's exact location?" Gajeel broke into the conversation.

"I just washed it ten minutes ago."

"Oh."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy walked into the house to find it completely silent. Sighing, she headed towards the room she shared with the father of her children for a long overdue nap. As she entered the room, she noticed an odd shape hidden under one of Gajeel's shirts. Setting down her purse she moved towards it, maneuvering gently around items in the room so her large rounded stomach wouldn't hit anything. She slowly lifted the shirt to find a beautiful surprise.

A single red rose, fully bloomed stood within a cupcake dish obviously meant to look like the glass cover to the rose from Beauty and the Beast. It appeared to be propped up by pipe cleaners almost identical in color to the rose's stem. A slip of paper lay folded like a tent so the hand written words stood up to catch her attention. A soft gleam drew her eyes towards the petals of the rose where a beautiful ring glistened against the red. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she glanced to the note.

 _Turn around, Shrimp. I have something to ask you. ~Gajeel_

Slowly the blunette turned around to find her boyfriend bent on one knee in an outfit resembling the Beast's during the scene where Belle and the Beast dance to the song A Tale as Old as Time sung by Mrs. Potts. His black locks were pulled back into a low ponytail. His lips pulled into a wonderful smile, even though she could tell he was clearly uncomfortable in the clothes. Levy felt her eyes begin to fill.

"Gajeel?" her question hung between them.

"Levy, yer the beauty that fills my world, the knowledge I seek from within. Ya taught me how to love, protect, and be good. Yer gentle ways and lovely looks are without competition. Like the rose before ya, yer a rare blessing few will ever see. Yer strength and heart are one of a kind. I know yer gonna be a wonderful mother to our twins, and if ya say yes, a perfect wife to my unworthy self. I love ya, Shrimp. Will ya marry me?"

Levy began to cry as she launched herself at him, "Of course I'll marry you, ya big lug!"

"Can I get out of this outfit now? It itches," Gajeel laughed as he took the ring from within the rose and slid it onto her finger.

Levy nodded. "Yes, you can. This was beautiful, Gajeel, thank you."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 _ **Month Eight: Lucy has Complications**_

It was about seven thirty on a Friday night, Levy and Gajeel sat in front of the TV in their room planning their wedding. As Levy went through the catalogs of dresses, Gajeel was writing addresses on the invitations. They had decided to host the wedding in the back yard a month after the day twins were due. Levy would have her dress altered by Erza and Mira a few days before, to be sure it would fit right. They were discussing the cake when Levy's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Levy said, answering it.

"Levy, it's Lucy. I can't find Natsu and I need to go to the hospital. Can you and Gajeel give me a ride?" Lucy's voice was strained and Levy could tell she was scared and in pain.

"Lucy where are your parents?"

"Mom went to see Dad off. He's going on another business trip."

"We'll be right there."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy sat with Gajeel in the hospital waiting room, reading Sherrilyn Kenyon's book _Dance with the Devil._ The couple had been there for about ten hours now and Gajeel had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. They could have left once Lucy had been taken to her room, but had chosen to stay and wait for Natsu.

The pinkette had finally arrived about ten minutes ago, having just got back into town. He had gone to get Gray and Juvia a few hours away after their car had broken down. He had been about ten minutes out with his phone on silent so he could focus on driving when Lucy had tried to call him. Levy had gotten an answer as he was waiting for Gray to help Juvia into the car. Driving like a bat outta hell, he had brought the couple with him in his hurry to be with Lucy. On arrival, he was rushed to the delivery room where Lucy had gone into premature labor and was about to deliver their son into the world.

Gray and Juvia sat together nearby, reading the story of the little mermaid to the baby within the blunette's stomach. About halfway through the story, Juvia had fallen asleep. Gray took over reading, pausing every so often to brush hair from his girlfriend's face or wipe away her drool.

Natsu came into view two hours later holding a bundle of blue cloth. A smile plastered on his face made Gray and Levy look up. The pinkette rubbed the back of his head with one hand while the other supported the head and body of his tiny son. Walking over to Levy, Natsu pulled the blunette from under her sleeping boyfriend, waking the gruff man, and hugged her tight.

"Levy, if it wasn't for you and Gajeel, Luce would have lost both her life and my son's. You guys saved my family while I was off helping another family get home. Thank you." Natsu spoke with tears in his eyes, "do you want to hold him?"

"You know I do." Levy laughed, gently taking the newborn from it's father. "How's Lu?"

"She passed out from exhaustion about an hour ago, shortly after Loxu was born. The docs want to keep her overnight to make sure she's okay. They said my son was born big and healthy and can come home in a few hours."

Gajeel stood, frozen, as he watched his soon to be wife hold the young baby. A feeling of love and pride at how motherly she was already began to fill his heart. Her big brown eyes stared into the baby's face with joy and love as she gently rocked the newborn to sleep. Her smile tore his heart to shreds and made him want to see her holding their twins even more. Messy blue locks fell down to hide her face as she turned to him so he could see the baby in her arms.

The small boy had blonde hair like his mom's sticking out in little wisps all over his head, a single fluff of pink fell from his forehead. His face had more Natsu in it than Lucy, with the same cheek structure and eyebrows as him. He would be a handsome man one day. A small hang curled around Levy's finger as the child slept.

Gajeel couldn't wait to see his own babies.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 _ **Month Nine: Twins are Born**_

Levy stood at the sink washing dishes in her favorite orange dress. She'd been having contractions for the last week and they were coming more frequently. Sighing as another wave hit her she set down the bowl she was scrubbing and looked at the calender they kept on the fridge. Two weeks until the twins were due.

Levy smiled and decided it wouldn't hurt to sit for a while. She grabbed a towel and headed for the living room, drying her small hands on the soft fabric. As she walked she felt moisture run down her legs, causing her to look down. Her entire lower half was soaked. Her contractions getting worse, levy realized her water had broke and she was in the early stages of labor.

"GAJEEL!" she yelled as she held her bulging stomach. "GAJEEL, GET THE TRUCK!"

Gajeel came running down the stairs, took one look at Levy and ran for his keys. He grabbed his keys and slid the backpack by the door over his shoulders. Heading back to Levy, he lifted her easily into his arms and headed out the door towards the truck. He set Levy gently in the passenger seat, tossed the bag in the back of the truck, and jumped into the driver's seat. He dialed Metalicana and started the truck.

"Oi, old man, it's time. Call the rest of the gang and meet us at the hospital," He said and hung up.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy lay in the hospital bed breathing as instructed by the nurse and doctor. Gajeel sat beside her holding her hand. Pain coursed through her as she felt more contractions. The doctor had her lay on her side so they could do the epidural. Slowly the pain began to lessen.

"Just breathe slow and deep, like this." the doctor instructed, showing her how to breathe once more. "You're doing great. Now, just push when I tell you to and keep breathing."

"Okay." Levy said.

"Now push for me." the doctor commanded.

Levy felt like she was splitting in two.

"Again."

Levy pushed harder.

"First twin is crowning. Push Levy."

She pushed again.

"There's the head. Push."

Levy strained and pushed again, tightening her hold on Gajeel's hand.

"Yer amazing, Shrimp." Gajeel whispered to her as the doctor commanded her to push again.

"We have shoulders. One more time, Levy."

Levy pushed again, feeling the pressure ease for a moment. A few minutes later the doctor stood up with a baby in her arms.

"Its a boy. Lets get him to cry and get him cleaned up."

Levy glanced at Gajeel only to look back a moment later as her son cried out, filling the air with the sound of his powerful lungs.

"Okay, Levy. Ready for the next twin. Push."

She pushed and pushed again and again until her little girl was freed from her body and screaming with lungs to match her brother's.

"What do you want to name them?"

"Zerenity for the girl, Kerto for the boy."

The nurse wrote the names on the birth certificate before leaving to help clean up the twins.

"Now I'm gonna have you push a few more times to rid your body of the placenta and then we'll clean you up and bring the twins in to meet their parents, okay?" The doctor said with a smile.

"Okay." Levy smiled.

"Now, push Levy."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: Guys, we are coming to the end of this FanFic fast! So, here's what I'm thinking for the rest of this story. In chapter 9, we'll meet the twins as two year olds, then in chapter 10, we'll meet all the kids at the twins's 10th birthday party, where we'll end this story with a quick wrap up before starting the sequel. 3 Let me know what you think of this chapter. I have never been pregnant, but I asked a couple of friends who've had kids for help. If anything in the story is wrong as far as pregnancies and birth go, let me know so I can fix it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Epliogue

Chapter Nine

 **AN: Okay, so I know I promised you two more chapters, but here's the thing, babes, I have suicidal depression and only really have two friends and a boyfriend to rely on. My boyfriend is amazing and I wish everyone could find someone who loves them the way he loves me. He's put up with my anger, depression, cutting, crying, screaming in my sleep, four hour long soak and cry baths, and so much more. Well, we got an apartment together last month, moved and just now got internet back. I've been struggling to stay sane and not OD on the pain meds I got from my doctor last year for a dislocated shoulder and never used. I know I'm being selfish doing this to you guys, but I need to move on to one of my other stories and finish them. I have too many going at once and a lot of requests for others so I'm gonna rush the ending for this one. I need to relieve some of the stress i'm building trying to do all the stories at once. I'm a broken woman who just wants to write and see people enjoy her writing, so I'm sorry I put myself in a situation where I have to do this.**

 **Sadly, Saving Levy was not as popular as I thought it would be, but to those who remained loyal to the end and shared into Levy and Gajeel's love up til now I dedicate this ending to you. I wanted to show the development of the children growing up. This chapter was supposed to show them as toddlers gathered in the yard playing. They were supposed to be three in this. The next chapter was going to show them as teens separating into their smaller circles and developing their own personalities. Instead I'm going to combine them and show them as young teens, about thirteen or so, at Zerenity and Kerto's birthday party as they turn fourteen, the entire group is gathered for the celebration, standing in their personal groups. There will be flash backs to their toddler years and more. Please, enjoy the final chapter of Saving Levy. Love you all and I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you with the sequel.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy stood at the kitchen table of her large three story home decorating a large dragon shaped cake for her son and daughter. The dragon, crouched into a prowling attack stance, was a foot and a half tall and was made entirely out of stacked layers of cake. She had wrapped a gray fondant icing over the creature and etched in tiny scales and claws. Molding the fondant, she gave the dragon a dark scowl before placing red fruit gushers under the brow to form glowing red eyes. Using white fondant she formed sharp, crooked teeth that would drip red juicy drop candy like bloody slobber. She dusted his scales with edible black glitter so they'd look shadowed and realistic. She gave him demonic wings made from fondant coated candy and home made black sugar glass. The sugar glass was nothing more then hardened, caramelized, paper thin apple slices dipped in black food coloring. She used the extra cake clumps to form a destroyed city under the dragon's wings to help prop them up coloring the fondant and adding tiny sour patch kids corpses in "chard" piles with cotton candy smoke. All dyed with edible glitters and food colors. Next she formed the wing like ears using the same technique as the wings. Then the black caramelized apple back scales were placed along the cake creature's spine.

Stepping back to admire her dragon and it's destruction, Levy turned her attention to creating the ghost like angel that would tower behind the dragon as though to symbolized that hope will stand tall against all hardships. She started with a simple cone shaped chunk of cake, molding rivers of fondant into silky layers of skirt, made to appear as if it were fluttering in the non-existent wind. Using a wooden shish kabob stick she created a connector for the head and torso of the angel. She formed a bust out of cake and fondant and a sweetheart cut top to the dress with long billowing sleeves that fell past her non-existent hands. Next she formed a heart shaped cake and fondant face in a soft peachy tone with long flowing black hair made from fondant and candy string dipped in food coloring. She gave the angel purple nerd eyes and used a small paint brush dipped in red food coloring to give her a pair of cupid's bow lips. A toothpick dipped in black food color drew on eyebrows and the finer details of her face. Adding some shading and finishing touches, Levy looked up at the clock. It was a little past three in the morning.

Yawning with a happy composure, the small blunette put the cake away and began to clean up her mess. Her twins would be up soon for school and she didn't want them to ruin the surprise. Once she had the kitchen clean, Levy showered and set about making breakfast and lunches for her family.

Gajeel came down the stared a quarter past five dressed in his work jeans and gray tee. His long black hair pulled back from his face displaying the faded headband Levy had given him on their wedding day. He was speaking softly into his cellphone so he wouldn't wake the kids. A smirk wrapped its way across his face at the sight of his beautiful wife as she cut the crust from Kerto's peanut butter, banana and honey sandwich. Her blue hair dripped as it fell to her waist.

He remembered a time before the kids changed their lived when she had worn it short. Choppy, waves that fell just past the base of her neck. The same hair cut she'd had when her mother died. The layered hack job gave the sweet bookworm a tough, edgy appearance that had originally caught his attention back when they were young. Now it lay just below her belt, even when pulled up into a high ponytail like she had it this morning.

Dressed in a pair of hip hugging, faded bell-bottom jeans that showed off her perfect and bite worthy hip bones and a skin tight black tee that fell just below her belly button, the woman before him looked more like a rebellious teen just out of her first year of college instead of the thirty one year old mother of four that she was. Her body looked every bit as perfect as it did the first time they made love and gave life to what would end up being the two amazing twins who would be fourteen years old today. Zerenity and Kerto. The yin-yang duo as wild and loving as their parents had been.

Sudden coughing behind him pulled Gajeel from his thoughts and back into the kitchen where he turned to find a very pale little boy standing weakly on the stairs. Bruises covered one side of his face and a bandage over his left eye was dyed red by blood, his stitches probably torn. A cast held his right arm in place as another wrapped around his right ankle. Black bruises covered his arms and legs and his pajama top had a blood stain over one side of the chest from the cut hidden underneath the cloth.

"Hi, baby. Did your injuries wake you?" Levy's gentle voice filled the air as she spotted her youngest son. "I think its time to clean and dress your wounds again."

"Mom, it hurts to breathe." the boy said in a voice full of pain, yet far from whiny. The raven headed boy had tears in his brown eyes, but had yet to allow them to fall.

"Son, ya broke three ribs, its gonna hurt. It wont last forever though." Gajeel said gently ruffling his son's hair.

"I know, Dad. I'm not whining. Just answered Mom's question." the boy blinked up at him and the tears were gone. In their place was raw determination to stay strong. To show no weakness.

Syke stood barely four foot five at ten years old. His raven black hair fell in short wispy curls around his head and his brown eyes held a fire inside them that once dominated Gajeel's life. He was a wild child born to fight and destined for trouble. He had a history of theft and fighting that stretched all the was back to when he was five. It scared Gajeel to see so much of himself in that little boy and yet he knew that Syke held a heart of gold inside that busted up body of his, just like his mama.

"Syke, honey, come into the bathroom and lets get you patched up and back in bed. I think you should stay home today. You haven't gotten much sleep lately and I want you to rest. Sleep helps the body heal, you know?" Levy said as she rummaged through cabinets for the first aid kit. "Gajeel can you call his school for me?"

"Sure, but I still say we should sue that blasted school for child endangerment," the mountainous man grumbled. "What kinda school lets a suicidal drug addict drive a bus full of brats anyways?"

Syke, the only survivor of a seven vehicle pile up on the highway, sat on the bathroom counter staring at his father as his mother bandaged the stitched up severed flesh across his chest. His gaze was dark and cold as he thought back to the day of the accident.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **One Week in the Past**

"Skye, come sit by me!" a blonde in a sky blue sundress waved him over as he entered the bus. They were going to the museum in the next town over to see an exhibit on the wars of Magnolia. It was the last field trip of the school year.

"Layloka! Do you know what today is?" he asked as he plopped down beside her. Layloka, a soft voiced, almost mousy child raised by her father, was the only friend Syke had ever had.

The two met at the park two years back. Kerto and Zerenity had promised to take the rambunctious eight year old with them to a concert at the school, but had left with out him, so he had gone to the park alone. As he say on the swings raging about missing the concert, a small girl rushed past him, her blonde locks fluttered in sunlit ribbons behind her as she flew across the grass. Behind her a group of older boys chased after her. Sensing trouble, Syke pulled off a shoe and flung it right into the head of the lead boy causing him to trip and take out his pack.

The girl slowed to a walk, tears streamed down her face as she held her torn dress to her body in an attempt to keep herself covered. Bruises covered her arms and legs and blood slid down the insides of her legs. Her feet were bare and her lip busted open. A red hand print was slowly darkening into a bruise around her throat. Even though he was only eight the boy had known what they had done. Rage filled him and Syke rushed the older boys still on the ground. He stomped on the throat of the boy he'd thrown his shoe at, sending him sputtering and coughing as the small boy kneed another boy in the nose before slugging a third in the sternum. The fourth boy went to kick Syke in the back of the knee but the girl had appeared beside him and slammed a rock into the back of his head. Syke had then walked the girl to the police station and they'd been friends since.

"Your birthday!" she screamed and dug through her bag, producing a small box wrapped in a light blue paper. "Happy birthday, Syke."

"You didn't have to do this. You know I don't care about presents."

"Just open it." her smile was so bright it put the sun to shame. "Its special."

"Okay, if it'll make you smile." Syke pulled the paper free from the box, revealing a small black lidded box. He glanced up at Layloka and lifted the lid. Inside was a silver chain that would sit just under the hollow of his throat. Hanging from the chain was a polished rock with a rune carved into it.

"This will protect you from any harm, you know, cause you fight a lot." she smiled even brighter as she took the necklace from him and moved to put it around his neck.

Syke closed his eyes as Layloka closed the chains clasp. Everything after that happened in such a blur. There was a loud crash, screaming, ten year old bodies tumbled through the air as the bus collided with a semi and both tumbled over a cliff. Syke caught hold of the seat in front of him and pulled himself under it. He caught hold of Layloka's hand and tried to pull her under the seat with him just as the bus rolled into oncoming traffic, swiping two cars off a second drop off with it followed by the semi and three other vehicles. The small girl was bleeding just above her ear and her eyes were closed. Syke held tight to her until the bus stopped rolling. Looking down at the girl in his arms he shook her shoulder.

"Loka? Wake up. Please?" The girl didn't move. "Loka, I'll get help."

Syke had stumbled and practically crawled around the crash sight for three hours before finally finding someone who could help him. Within hours the place was covered with reporters, emergency responds teams, and cops. Parents were showing up to identify the bodies. Gajeel all but tackled his son in pure joy of seeing him alive. Levy cried and hugged her youngest son to her. Syke's eyes never left the spot ten feet away.

Layloka's family sat hugging their daughter's body to them. Layloka had fractured her scull when the semi collided with the bus. Had the emergency responds team gotten to her sooner, she'd still be alive. Syke lost his entire class and his best friend in less than a day. His world had crashed around him. Images of Layloka's smile haunted him in his sleep and the necklace she'd given him forever hang around his neck.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **Back to the Present**

Gajeel had just left for work, leaving his twins each personalized notes and a present each. Syke still on his mind as he passed the school. They had decided to move Syke into the grade ahead and tutor him over the summer to help him prepare for the next year. A straight A student by nature, his little brawler was going to do fine grade wise, but what about socially and emotionally?

Levy helped her son back to his room. They had hidden any reminder that Layloka had existed at Syke's request. The only proof of her existence hung around his small neck. Once Syke was back in bed Levy crossed the hall to check on her three year old daughter, Malona.

The tiny toddler was already up and trying to dress herself. So much for a nap right now. Her blue locks hung like silk curtains, as straight as her father's. Hearing her door open the toddler, now dressed in a pink skirt and a bright green and purple zebra print sweater with blue and yellow stripped leggings and mismatched black and white socks, came bonding up to her mother. The toddler grinned a sharp toothed smirk, her crimson eyes sparkling. "Mommy!"

"Mal, sweetie, your outfit is colorful, but why don't we wear that special dress Mommy got you for the party tonight?" Levy asked the tiny girl as she swooped down to pick her up.

"Okay, Mommy."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Zerenity lay in her large wrought-iron canopy bed, the black curtains blocking out the light. Fourteen years old and as beautiful as she was strange in appearance, she had simply never fit in. Her long black hair usually styled to hang loose over her face hiding her left eye. Bi-colored, almond shaped eyes too large for her face blinked in the darkness around her. One red, hidden by hair, one brown peering out into the world with non-trusting, eerie, wariness. Once she showered she'd ring both eyes in black makeup. Her heart shaped face and pale skin shone like the moon against her deep hair. A small black ring wrapped around the bottom of her full, plump lips. A tiny matching gem poked up from her dainty nose. Black studs lined her ears as a black silk ribbon sat tied around her small throat.

Smart like her mother, but as quick to anger as her father, the teen had just never learned to curb her quick wit and even worse still was the violence she casually exhibited. Zerenity was as cold as they came and as angry as a caged beast. She was suspended last week for hospitalizing an older boy who refused to acknowledge the meaning of no. At about three foot eleven, the black belt in karate and the lead boxer in her age group was also the captain of the school wrestling team. Her mother had insisted on placing her in anger management courses, which fueled her fire even more.

Sighing, Zerenity reached for her cell. Fifteen text messages.

Naxana: Wake your gorgeous goth ass up, babycakes. I got presents!

Julini: Happy Birthday, sweetie. Got something for you!

Starlet: Happy Birthday. Stopping by after school to give you something special!

Groz: Yo, Happy Birthday. Left your gift next to Kerto's on the porch. See ya later.

Zyle: Happy birthday, Zerie. Starlet is dropping off my gift for you after school. See you at the party.

Marz: How dare u steel him form me u bitche

Salinix: Marz thinks you stole Malow. Cat fight eminent.

Erza: Happy Birthday!

Jellal: Happy Birthday!

Natsu: Happy Birthday!

Lucy:Happy Birthday!

Juvia: Happy Birthday!

Gray: Happy birthday

Wendy: Happy Birthday!

Loxu: Knock Knock. Open your window.

Loxu's text came in two minutes ago. Frowning, Zerenity got up and slid on a black silk robe and moved to open her window. A moment later, a pair of hands adorned with black wrist bands, silver rings, and black nail polish slid over the window sill pulling with it the muscular fourteen year old body of Natsu and Lucy's oldest kid. A smirk stretching across his face as his blonde hair with its infamous steak of pink just above his right eye stood in awkward spikes on top of his head.

"Morning, beautiful. Got a present for you." His voice crept through her veins like fire even though he spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"Still refusing to take no for an answer I see." Zerenity crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't be that way. I only came to wish the most beautiful woman alive a happy birthday."

"Okay, for starters, I am only fourteen. I am not a 'woman'. For two, I'm awkward looking and scary, hints my lacking social life. And for three, you know my father, are you ready to talk to him about dating me, his precious princess?"

Loxu smile, "Already have, Beautiful." He pulled his smartphone from his pocket and played a voice recording.

 _Gajeel: Oi, what can I do for ya, kid?_

 _Loxu: Sir, I know we're young and I'm sure you'd rather us wait until we are older, but i've come here today to ask your permission to ask out your daughter. Please, let me assure you that I only intend to take it as far as holding hands and weekend trips to the mall or the movies. I plan to pay for each trip and I swear to never take advantage, hurt, or push Zerenity into anything she doesn't want to do. We will not kiss or do anything of the sort until we are old enough by your standards or are married. Whichever, comes first._

 _Gajeel: Gihi, yer a wise boy, kiddo, but I want more than that. I want to know why ya want to date her, why ya chose to ask me, and if she knows yer here._

 _Loxu: Sir, your twins have been my best friends my whole life. Zerie is the smartest girl I know. She makes everything she does look easy. She's got a talent for laying hurt on people, but she's also great with animals. She hides her left eye so she looks normal and hurts less people for saying crap. Your daughter is a strong person and a free spirit meant to fly, but keeps herself grounded out of love for those around her. I want to date her because her heart is the most beautiful gem I've ever encountered and her smile lights up the world. I want to see it more. I chose to ask you out of respect for both you and Zerie. She'd never say yes behind your back and you'd never allow her to date someone too weak to come to you first. And no, she hasn't a clue I'm here. She does know I like her and would love to be with her, but I haven't told her yet. I wanted to see you first._

 _Gajeel: Well, Loxu, I can't say I'm particularly ready to see my baby girl in the arms of a guy, but I can see ya care about her. So, I'll give my approval. Ya can ask her. Hurt her and, salamander's brat or not, I'll kill ya._

 _Loxu: Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I'll let you get back to work now._

 _Gajeel: Be good and treat her right._

Zerenity stood there, staring at the phone like it had froze time itself. Her father had agreed to let her date the boy in front of her. Slowly, she focused on his black steel toed work boots, then his dark jeans riddled with holes and black hatchetman belt buckle. Next, she took in his silver chain and Legend of Zelda belt. He wore the same faded Sublime tee shirt she'd given him two years ago for his birthday. Around his neck sat a black leather collar and a simple silver chain. He had two silver rings in his eyebrow and one in his lip. Those pure while eyes, a side effect from complications during his birth almost glowed eerily into the darkness of her room. At one point, after he was born, they thought he was blind. His irises gleamed a milky white and his pupils a silvery white.

"Z, you know how I feel about you. You know what I want to ask. I'm gonna ask it anyways. Will you go out with me, Zerenity?" Loxu closed the distance between them and looked down at her, cupping her face.

"You promised the old man you wouldn't kiss me until he deemed us old enough."

"I lied," Loxu lowered his lips to hers stealing her breath, but keeping the kiss tastefully short, merely a whisper of his lips touching hers. "And you didn't answer my question."

"When you stole my first kiss two days ago, I told you I wouldn't date you without Daddy's permission. You have it. So I guess my answer is yes." Zerenity smiled.

"Zerenity! Kerto! Breakfast! Loxu, I know you're up there. Get down here and eat." Levy's voice caused the teens to jump.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Kerto stood just inside his bedroom door. His football jersey draped over one shoulder as her ran a hand through a mop of unruly blue locks that hung down past his shoulders. Sighing, he tied his hair back in a low ponytail and slid on the black bandanna Zerenity gave him last year. He knew his twin would wear the matching one he got her today as well. She always wore the blue strip of fabric like a tiara and sometimes would add the sugar skull clip Nax had given her with it. Kerto's bi-colored eyes mirrored those of his sister's. Her red eye on the left, his on the right. Sliding on his sneakers, he grabbed his bag and checked his phone. He knew eleven of the texts on his would match those on Zerenity's, but the other seven were unique to him alone.

Starlet: Hey, Happy Birthday. I got you something special. Meet me outside my locker after third block.

Kitz: Practice was canceled due to team going to your party. See ya at school.

Linzy: Why don't you come over this weekend. My parents wont be home.

Milike: Dude, Linz is so trying to turn Star green. Bet ya any Star sends her to the meds.

Loxu: Asking your sis out today. Thanks for the advice to talk to G first. Happy Birthday. 100 in the mail for that bike ya want for your 16th. Still on for zombies after school right?

Nikki-li: Cheer practice canceled. See ya at the party.

X: Scored a bag of green. You in or too chicken.

Deciding to send out a few quick replies, Kerto told Linzy to go to hell, Milike things were handled, Starlet he'd see her then, and X he wasn't interested in getting high. It just wasn't his style. Grabbing his homework he headed down to eat his breakfast.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Loxu, Kerto, Syke, Malona, and Levy sat at the table eating a warm breakfast when Zerenity entered the kitchen. She was decked out in her usual black on black style, wearing a black tube top sundress with detached black lace sleeves that started just above her upper arms and came down to form finger-less gloves. Her dress's hem rose in the front to fall just above her knees, cinched in place with black ribbon ties, but fell in the back to drape just above her black work boots laced with black silk and lace. She wore silky black thigh high stockings held in place by her favorite garter belt. Around her middle was a black corset tank top supported by steel boning and elegantly decorated by small chains and tiny sugar skull charms.

"Z, you're still suspended. I figured you'd sleep in."

"Oh no, that's right," Levy sighed between yawns. "I forgot and made you a lunch."

"Give it to Loxu, He forgot his again. He can also take my bag with him. Probably forgot his books too." Zerenity said, taking Malona's sippy cup from her mother and gently pushing the short blunette woman towards the stairs. "You were up late again trying to get things ready for our party again. I'm not going anywhere since I can't go to school. You sleep I'll play mom til you wake up."

"But Syke-"

"Needs his wounds cleaned and re-dressed every two to three hours."

"Malona-"

"Needs a nap at about noon since she was up at about six, lunch at eleven, bath straight after and her meds at about nine. You'll be up by one and Dad get's home at two. Party's at six. Dinner is a cook out around seven. The meat needs pulled and thawed out which I will do once Kerto and Loxu head to school. Only kids shows, preferably educational on the TV, no loud or adult themed music on the radio. Syke's Lunch should be prepared at noon right after Mal is laid down. No peanuts, strawberries, or red dyes. Blue dragon helps her sleep, read Lucy's story, the Princess and the Dragon. Syke's homework needs checked and I'll call to see what he needs to study for tomorrow at around eight so he has time to do it. Check on him every hour and only allow him age appropriate movies or shows. Two hours of reading should be done at around ten. We are not to leave the house or answer the door unless it is someone we know. I know, Mom, now get some sleep."

"I pushed you to grow up way too fast, you know that, sweetie?" Levy sighed hugging her daughter before going up the stairs. Zerenity turned around to find three boys and a toddler staring at her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Z, You'd be a Model student if you could control that anger." Kerto said, shaking his head.

"Ker, go say hi to Hades, you preppy sack of testosterone." Zerenity snarled.

"Sis, you'd make a great mom one day." Syke whispered looking down at his plate in fear of her anger.

Zerenity stood frozen in shock, staring at her baby brother. Had he really just said that?

"He's right, Z. You're a loving person with a very attentive person. You remember the important details without losing your love. And Kerto's right. You'd be just like him without your anger, but before you cut my head off, I love your anger. Its a beautiful, destructive fire." Loxu laughed.

"Okay, fine. You're all off the hook. Now boys, off to school. Loxu, my bags by the door, Lunch box in the fridge. Since today's my birthday, she most likely made my favorite-"

"Apple bits, greens, pomegranate, kiwi, and cherry salad with pickle juice and a blended sauce of strawberry yogurt, pineapple juice, and sugar to dress it with. A coca-cola and a Reese's peanut butter cut on the side. Veggie chips and string cheese in case your still hungry." Loxu rattled on as if bored.

"Right, now if you won't eat that I can make you something fast, but you'll have to run to make the bus on time."

"I'll eat it. See you after school, Beautiful," he said with a smile before heading out with Kerto.

"Kerto!" Zerenity called, stopping her brother for a moment. "Happy birthday. Love you."

"You too, Z. See ya later."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

It was just past noon, Levy and Malona slept soundly in their rooms as Syke sat at the table eating a veggie burger and baked fries seasoned with sea salt. Zerenity sat beside him checking his wounds. Sadness ripped at her heart when her hand brushed against the neckless Layloka had given him the day she died. His birthday.

"Hey, Syke," Zerenity tried to keep her voice calm. "I know you're healing physically, but how are you holding up inside?"

"You want to know if I miss her." it wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry, little bro," Zerenity started, but Syke cut her off before she could continue.

"Sis, I miss her more than anything. I know, she went fast and without pain, but I wish I could do something to bring her back, to save her. I may only be ten, but I know deep down that I loved her." Tears welled up in his soft brown eyes.

"Come here, I wanna show you something." Zerenity said helping him up and guiding him up the stared to her room. "Loka left this here the day before the accident. I put it up to keep other's from touching it, but now I think it best if you read it and then take it to her parents. I'm sure they'd like to see you."

Syke stared at Zerenity confused as she reached into her closet and pulled a small purple notebook out from within the stash hole she'd made a few years back. He knew what it was without being told. Layloka's diary. The small book she carried with her everywhere. Slowly, he reached out and pulled it from the older girl's hands.

He sat down on his sister's bed and opened the cover.

 _Deer diry,_

 _one day I will die. This is my storee. My name is Layloka Nicoli Rivercone. I'm 8 yeers old. My mommy is Alixia Ray Rivercone. My daddy is Deveraux Maliki Rivercone. They are both old. Like 30._

Tears fell as he flipped to the pages from the week before her death.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I got to see Syke agan today. He's my best frend and my heero. I sum times drow him flying throo the sky like super man in a cape. He gave me a dragin. Its black and soft. I named him Styne._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Syke's birsday is comin up. I got him a spesal gift. A neklas to keep him safe. 1 day i'll tell him I love him. Not today thoo. Wer to yong. But wen I torn 12 i'll be old enof to tell him._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today is his birsday. I hop he has a hapee 1._

Rivers flowed from Syke's eyes as he clutched the book to his chest. Zerenity pulled the boy to her, hugging him close. Sobs erupted from his chest causing pain to flare from the broken ribs. The girl began to rock her brother and sing.

 _I waited for you today_ _  
_ _But you didn't show_ _  
_ _No no no_ _  
_ _I needed You today_ _  
_ _So where did You go?_ _  
_ _You told me to call_ _  
_ _Said You'd be there_ _  
_ _And though I haven't seen You_ _  
_ _Are You still there?_ __

 _I cried out with no reply_ _  
_ _And I can't feel You by my side_ _  
_ _So I'll hold tight to what I know_ _  
_ _You're here and I'm never alone_ __

 _And though I cannot see You_ _  
_ _And I can't explain why_ _  
_ _Such a deep, deep reassurance_ _  
_ _You've placed in my life_ __

 _We cannot separate_ _  
_ _'Cause You're part of me_ _  
_ _And though You're invisible_ _  
_ _I'll trust the unseen_ __

 _I cried out with no reply_ _  
_ _And I can't feel You by my side_ _  
_ _So I'll hold tight to what I know_ _  
_ _You're here and I'm never alone_ __

 _We cannot separate_ _  
_ _You're part of me_ _  
_ _And though You're invisible_ _  
_ _I'll trust the unseen_ __

 _I cried out with no reply_ _  
_ _And I can't feel You by my side_ _  
_ _So I'll hold tight to what I know_ _  
_ _You're here and I'm never alone_

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt her brother calm to her voice. The effect Barlow Girl's song Never Alone had on the hurting siblings was one only music could bring. Wiping her tears she smiled at Syke and helped him down the stares to wake their mother from her nap.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

The party started at six with kids from the school pouring like a broken dam into the back yard. Zerenity wanted to go find Loxu, Groz, Zyle and Naxana, but deep down she couldn't bring herself to have fun when her baby brother was hurting so bad. Layloka's family had come, her brother Milike was friends with Kerto. Syke wanted to go to them, but he feared that they would hate him for living while their baby girl was six feet under. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched his inner struggle.

"Do you want me to take them the journal?" Secretly, the teen hoped he'd say yes so she could protect her family, but that wasn't the case.

"I have to do this." The ten year old broken child suddenly seemed more grown up and stronger than anyone Zerenity had ever me. "Please, go have fun, sis, it's your birthday. I want you to be happy."

"You lost your entire world on yours so don't start."

"Please, Z?" the breakage in his small voice finally won in breaking her. Nodding, she turned away to find her friends, but not without looking behind her multiple times.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Kerto watched silently as Zerenity's eyes clouded with tears and she walked away from their kid brother. Zerenity had been the one to answer the call about the accident. She had never been all that close to any of their family, never showed emotion towards them. They lost their grandfather, Metalicana, two years ago to a heart attack, she never shed a tear, but that night, when she answered the phone, she screamed louder then Kerto ever thought possible. She still cried herself to sleep, had terrifying nightmares, and, Lord, how she babied Syke. Something broke inside her. And only the Goddess Morrigan knew how bad that scared him.

Zerenity had gone in the opposite direction from where Loxu stood looking for her. Naxana, Groz, and Zyle flanked the blonde like a nest of vampires, all looking for their fearless queen, unaware that the very girl they searched for had run, weeping, into the trees behind the house, disappearing like a shadow in the leaves, her castle walls crashing to the ground around her. Pulling out his cell, Kerto sent a fast text to Loxu. All it read was 'The queen weeps in the woods, time to play hide and seek'.

In a flash, Loxu was beside him, the goth gang following behind. "Which way did she go?"

"Straight in, but she's too smart to stop or stay that course. Split up and find her. She carries a blade in her boot. If I know my sister she'll bleed if we don't get to her first. Syke's accident has shattered her. We need to find her before mom and dad realized we're gone."

"I'll head straight in, Naxana head in on the far right. Zyle, the middle right. Groz, far left. Kerto, you take the middle left. Text your siblings, get them searching. No one tell Syke, and no one leaves the trees until Z is out of them. Got it?"

"Go time, baby. Lets bring the queen home." Naxana said, getting pumped. Like her father before her, Nax was an adrenaline junkie.

They split and ran into the trees. Almost as if a silent signal went out, the siblings of the others sprinted into the trees as well. Sensing trouble, the Silent Shadows, Loxu's band, ran for the trees as well followed by the football team. Texts went out and all together thirty teens spread through the trees looking for a tiny goth princess drowning in her pain.

Suddenly, one by one phones began to light up, it had been twenty minutes since she ran to the trees and disappeared. Someone had found her and sent out a text, "Found her, run for the yard. Tell no one she was gone."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Zerenity sat beside her twin hugging her knees. Through the dark curtain of her hair she watched as one by one, bodies came through the shadows. First Loxu, then Naxana, Groz, and Starlet. Milike, Julini, and Zyle soon took shape. Silent Shadows appeared to her left followed by the football team on her right. Out of the middle of it all came Syke. Everyone turned to watch as he walked slowly to her and forced the knife, now dripping with a small smear of red along the edge, to the ground.

"Z? I know you're scared, I am too. But I need you. Kerto, Loxu and Mom need you. Dad, Mal, and Naxana need you. Star would be lost without you, and Zyle would need to find a new leader. The Silent Shadow would lose their song writer, and the football star's their bossy fire starter. The wrestling team, the boxers, and the karate team would miss you." Syke smiled. "Put the blades away and come to the party. It's almost time for cake."

Zerenity pulled her injured brother into her and cried. She cried for his pain, for his loss, for the love he would no longer have. She cried for her friends, family and class mates. But, more than that she cried as the never ending dread of the quickly changing future tore through her. Something big was about to happen and it would take all of them to stop it. As she cried in front of everyone who once saw her as strong, she knew she would come to love, trust and rely on them. That she would have to say good bye to them one day.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: Okay so the second installment and all following it will focus mostly on Zerenity, but also on the other kids. Unfortunately in the upcoming story Saving Zerenity, thinking I might change that to Song of Zerenity, we will be saying our goodbyes to Levy and Gajeel and the story is going to take on a new life. As you all already know, Jose is my master villain and I plan to have Zerenity and company go up against him, however I have not revealed how that's going to happen. Here's a hint, the story is going to take a sudden twist and head in a new direction as I introduce some nasty little monsters and there will be blood, gore, citrus, and death in this new story. Consider this the prequel so the main event. Love you all, let me know what you think and I will see you all in the sequel as we rejoin Zerenity and the others when they're a few years older. I'm thinking I want Z to be at least 17.**


End file.
